


Jackie Chan Dragon Adventures

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Violence, a different side to shendu, adopted child relationship, demon hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: (*) A young dragon sent back in time by her father to stop a horrible future from happening and to protect his dragon talisman. Now she finds herself going against his past self as she strives to protect a young girl named Jade. Craziness ensures as she finds herself pulled into the adventures of Jackie Chan.





	1. Enter the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I like to connect stories so I've included matching symbols at the beginning of the summary to indicate what stories are connected.

Explosions dotted the horizon as the dark army approached. A vey young purple dragon moved closer to her father terrified at what was coming. The great golden dragon pulled her closer trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright." He assured.

"We have to do this now! We're out of time!" A young Chinese woman with short hair said as she skidded to a stop in front of the two dragons.

"Daddy please don't send me away." The young dragon begged.

"I am sorry my daughter but you are the only hope we have left." Her father said holding her tighter.

"Then come with me. I can't do this alone." She begged. "

I cannot." He said brushing her tears away with his claws. "The spell only let someone go back to a time where they do not exist."

"Ready!" the woman called as balls of light magic surrounded her hands. Dark magic surrounded the dragon's hands. The magics combined forming a portal. A collar appeared in the golden dragon's hand and he locked it around his daughter's neck.

"Remember everything I told you. As soon as you go through the talisman will find you. You must help the humans and no matter what I will always love you." He said pulling her into one last hug before throwing her through the portal.

The young dragon tried to cry out as she tumbled through time but found that she couldn't. The blinding brightness of the space time was cut short as she landed rather ungracefully. She found that she was in a dark cave. She tried to call out to see if anyone was there but the collar had unexpectedly shackled her voice. The collar began to glow as the sound of thunder grew closer. Suddenly a ball of fire lit up the cave and connected with the collar. It was the dragon talisman. As the talisman locked into place she felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion sweep over her. She collapsed into a magic induced sleep only to awake when the talisman was threatened. The cave began to change into a temple like chamber lifting the little dragon onto a pedestal in the center of the chamber.

Jackie slashed through the Chinese jungle with his machete. He checked his map for the thousandth time. He glanced up the mountain and could just make out the mouth of the cave he was looking for. He started to climb the mountain with some manner of difficulty and finally made it to the top.

"Hi Jackie." Jade smiled as he climbed over the edge.

"Jade! What are you… How did you?" Jackie stammered.

Jade pointed to a very old path probably used by wildlife that lead very close to the opening.

"Of course, there's a path." Jackie sighed.

"So which talisman are we looking for this time?" Jade asked.

"WE are not looking for any talisman. You are going to stay here and wait for me. There could be booby traps guarding the talisman." Jackie commented.

"Or monsters since this is your typical monster's cave" Jade said continuing to follow him.

"Jade there are no such things as monsters." Jackie stated.

"Magical talismans and Shadow Con are real but not… monster!" Jade yelled pointing to the dragon on the pedestal.

"Jade that's just a statue." Jackie assured, "Wait right here." He moved to the statue to read the inscription. Only the chosen may retrieve the talisman all others beware the dragon's wrath. Jackie dusted off the talisman on the dragon's collar.

"Chan thanks for finding the talisman for us." Finn said "Now hand it over or the kid gets it!"

Jackie looked to see Jade struggling in Ratso's arms.

"Ok, OK!" Jackie called holding up his hands in surrender. He grabbed the talisman but it wouldn't come loose.

"Quit stalling!" Chow called.

"I'm not!" Jackie assured.

It was then that Jade kicked Ratso is the stomach freeing herself from his grasp.

"Why you little!" Ratso growled in pain.

Jackie leapt forward to defend his niece. He easily held his own against the three henchmen. Only Jade noticed Toru walk towards the statue. She ran towards him as he began to pull at the talisman with his great strength. The collar began to glow brightly and everyone stopped when they heard the deep growl coming from the statue. The dragon opened her glowing purple eyes and stood up shifting the dust from her scales. She gave a roar that shook the entire cave. The talisman glowed as she drew from its power. Fire erupted from her jaws barely missing the four men fighting in front of her. Toru made another grab for the talisman causing the dragon to turn her attention on him. She snapped her sharp teeth at the giant. She gave another blast of fire as she stepped off the pedestal. She was just as tall as Toru.

"Jackie!" Jade called as she ducked down.

The cry caught the dragon's attention. Both their eyes flashed as if a connection had been made. Toru took advantage of her distraction to throw a boulder at the beast but the dragon was faster. She grabbed Jade and ran. It was difficult running on three legs but she made it to the entrance with Jade held against her chest. "Jackie!" Jade yelled as the dragon opened her massive wings as took flight.

"Jade!" Jackie called running after them but stopping short at the edge of the cliff.

Chow pushed him sending him rolling down the cliff. They didn't see him catch himself on a tree.

"The boss is never going to believe this!" Finn complained.

"Sooo who's going to tell him?" Ratso asked.

The three men looked at one another.

"Rock paper scissors?" Chow suggested.

Finn ended up losing.

"Hey Valmont, we found the talisman but there's a slight problem." Finn informed his boss.

"Tell me you didn't lose the talisman to Jackie Chan again." Valmont warned.

"No this time we lost it to a dragon." Finn said.

Valmont listened as Finn explained what had happened.

"You're telling me that a dragon statue came to life and flew off with the talisman?" he demanded.

"I too find that difficult to believe as I am the last dragon." Shendu spoke up.

"Did you hear that?" Valmont asked.

"Yeah tell that to the dragon that almost incinerated us." Finn challenged.

"Valmont this new development intrigues me. If there truly is a dragon guarding my talisman you men will be of little use. The Shadow Con will retrieve it." Shendu stated.

"Find that dragon and keep an eye on it." Valmont ordered.

"You got it Big V." Finn said hanging up.

Jade stayed as quiet as possible as the dragon soared over the forest. The dragon landed in a clearing and set the terrified girl down. Unsurprisingly Jade tried to run. The dragon didn't try to stop her. Jade ducked behind a tree. She expected to hear the dragon chasing after her but it was quiet. Jade peaked around to see the dragon sitting right where she had landed. The dragon shook the rest of the dust of her scales and long golden mane. Jade slowly came out and spotted the talisman.

"Nice dragon." She said as she approached.

The dragon laid down which surprised her.

"Wait can you understand me?" Jade asked.

The dragon nodded.

"Can you talk?" She asked moving closer.

The dragon shook her head and tapped the collar.

"So, if I can get that off of you can I have the talisman?" Jade asked.

The dragon nodded without hesitation.

"Wait you're not going to eat me after I take this off are you?" Jade asked stopping a few feet away.

The dragon raised an eye crest at the girl.

"Right so how do I get it off?" Jade asked inspecting the collar.

The dragon nodded towards the talisman.

"Well that's convenient." Jade commented. She grabbed the talisman and pulled it free with ease. The collar to glow and crack as its magic broken. The dragon shielded Jade with her wing as it exploded. She touched her neck where the collar had been before leaping to her feet.

"Freedom!" she yelled as she pranced around the clearing. The dragon looked to see Jade laughing at her. "What?"

"Never seen a dragon prance before." Jade smiled. "

You'd prance too if you were just freed from a sleeping spell brought on by that stupid collar." The dragon commented. "I'm Dominic by the way."

"Jade" the girl greeted. "So, is there any way you can help me find my uncle?"

"He wouldn't happen to be one of those guys I almost roasted earlier?" Dominic asked.

Jade nodded.

"My bad" Dominic apologized.

"He's been through worse." Jade assured as she approached the dragon. She touched the dragon's forehead. Both their eyes flashed again. Dominic pulled away and bowed.

"Climb on. We can find him faster this way." Dominic said.

"OK but can we stay on the ground this time?" Jade requested.

"Sure, are you afraid of heights or something?" Dominic asked as Jade climbed on her shoulders.

"No, it was just kind of crazy when you flew earlier." Jade commented.

"Sorry about that." Dominic apologized. Neither of them noticed the shadows that began to follow them as they departed and headed back in the direction of the cave.

"Jackie?" Jade called out as they searched. "There!"

Dominic skidded to a stop. Jade slid off the dragon and picked up a hat. Dominic strode over to a small creek and drank. She caught a glimpse of her reflection. She couldn't believe how much she had grown. She guessed she was twelve or thirteen now.

"This is Jackie's!" Jade exclaimed. "He's got to be close." Jade began to call her uncle again. It was then that Dominic noticed the shadows.

"Jade get on my back now!" she ordered. Jade didn't argue as she had seen it too.

"Uh Dominic, what is this talisman's power?" Jade asked.

"What I did earlier, a dragon blast." Dominic informed her.

"Do you need it back?" Jade asked reaching for the talisman in her pocket.

"No I have my powers back." Dominic growled as the Shadow Con approached. The dragon roared as she sent a blast of her own dragon fire at the ninja. Shuriken flew at her but merely bounced off her armor like scales. Dominic slammed ninja with her tail and claws. Jade used the dragon talisman to blast any ninja she missed until they retreated. Dominic took to the air in case they decided to come back.

"Are you alright?" Dominic called over wind her wings were generating.

"Yeah." Jade replied.

"I can't believe those things are here." Dominic thought as she flew down to the mountain side. Jade slid off and noticed the expression on the dragon's face.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Fine" the dragon lied. "Listen Jade there is a good chance those guys are going to come back so," Dominic reached around and pulled a scale off of her shoulder revealing skin underneath but immediately regretted it. She had pulled off an attached scale instead of loose one which was incredibly painful. "Here in case we get separated." Jade studied the scale. It was as big as the girl's palm.

"Thanks but what am supposed to do with it?" Jade asked.

"Just focus on it and I will sense it." Dominic said.

"Cool!" Jade smiled sticking the scale in her pocket.

"Now come on let's go find your uncle." Dominic stated.

The Shadow Con stood before their master their heads bowed.

"You have failed." Shendu growled.

"It would seem that your minions are no more capable than my men." Valmont commented.

"So it would seem. This will require a dragon's touch." Shendu stated releasing his astral form.

Dominic watched the shadows as she ran. Jade was having the time of her life. How many kids her age got to ride got to ride around on a dragon.

"Jade?" they heard Jackie call.

Dominic quickly turned and headed towards it. They quickly found him but Dominic kept her distance.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked as she jumped down.

"I don't think your uncle will be very happy to see me." Dominic admitted.

"Jackie's cool." Jade assured.

"Maybe but I don't want to take that chance." Dominic said. Jade pulled out the scale and offered it back to the dragon. "

Keep it in case you ever do need help." Dominic said. "Now go."

Jackie could see both of them from where he was standing. He knew there was nothing he could do as the dragon was so close. He sighed in relief as the dragon nudged Jade forward. She had only made it halfway to him when the Shadow Con attacked. Both he and the Dominic moved at the same time to protect her. Before Dominic got very far a dart hit her in the shoulder where she had torn the scale off. Her vision blurred and darkened as she went down. The last thing she saw as she blacked out was Jackie fighting the Shadow Con trying to protect Jade.

Dominic found herself alone in a field. There was no forest anymore in fact she had no idea where she was.

"Who are you?" A harsh raspy voice asked from behind her.

Dominic turned barring her sharp teeth. She was shocked to see Shendu's astral form. She was to stunned to speak.

"Who are you," Shendu repeated "and what are you doing with my talisman?"

"I… I'm Dominic, your daughter." Dominic stammered.

Shendu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Impossible! I would know if I had children." He growled.

"You haven't yet." Dominic informed him.

"Interesting, you are from a different time. Tell me young one, why are you here?" Shendu asked as he floated around her.

"You sent me back to protect your talisman and make sure the future that I came from doesn't come to pass." Dominic stated.

"There is no more need for you to protect it." Shendu said.

"I'm not. When the collar broke my obligation became to protect that girl." Dominic informed him. "The talisman is yours. It doesn't matter who has it right now. You will get it back."

"Yes I will." Shendu growled.

Dominic jumped in surprise not used to such harshness from her father. Suddenly the landscape changed and Shendu got a glimpse of what the future she had come from looked like. The shadows rushed forward as formed the ninja. Dominic immediately took a defensive position between the ninja and her father.

"I take it back. I care if THEY get it." She growled "Stay behind me. They can hurt you n your astral form."

This puzzled Shendu greatly. Why would this young dragon be protecting him from his own minions?

"Enough!" Shendu ordered.

Much to Dominic's surprise the ninja stopped. She glanced back at her father.

"You can control them?" Dominic asked amazed.

"Leave us" Shendu ordered. The ninja disappeared but the landscape remained the same. "You claim to be my daughter yet you seem to know nothing about me."

"You were never really big on telling me about this part of your life." Dominic stated.

Shendu narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What did I tell you then?" Shendu asked. "Something only I would know."

"The one thing that you regret more than anything is giving up your dragon abilities for second rate demon ones." Dominic said.

Shendu was silent for a long time. He only spoke again when everything began to shake indicating that whatever was in the dart was wearing off.

"You and I will talk again soon." He warned before disappearing.

Dominic woke to see Jackie still fighting the Shadow Con. She staggered to her feet and leapt at the ninja just as Jackie was knocked to the ground. She didn't care if her father was controlling them. As far as she was concerned they were still the enemy. She gave a great roar as she stepped over the two humans to shield them. The Shadow Con to everyone's surprise retreated.

"I guess they didn't want to go another round with you Dominic" Jade commented as the dragon stepped away.

"Are you two alright?" Dominic asked as she offered Jackie a clawed hand.

He hesitantly took it and she helped him to his feet.

"Yes but they took the talisman that you were guarding." Jackie informed her.

"I was afraid of that." Dominic sighed.

Jackie seemed puzzled by her reaction.

"You're not going to attack us for losing it?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Why would… oh because of earlier. Sorry about almost roasting you. That was the first time I've woken up in a very long time." She apologized.

"See Jackie I told you she was cool." Jade smiled.

"I'm sure she is but dragons are dangerous." Jackie caution.

"Jackie!" Jade complained.

"No he's right dragons are dangerous but I don't hurt humans unless threatened." Dominic assured.

Jackie still took a noticeable step between her and Jade. Dominic felt a twinge of hurt from that.

"I should probably go." Dominic backed away "Oh and Jade thanks for unlocking the collar with the talisman."

"Wait Jade freed the talisman? How is that even… Toru couldn't even pull it loose." Jackie commented.

"Jade was able to pull the talisman free because she has one of the purest hearts I've seen and I let her." Dominic said.

"She's a chosen one." Jackie realized.

The dragon nodded before taking to the air.

"You should bring me on these talisman hunts." Jade smirked.

"No Jade." Jackie sighed.

"Show me." Shendu ordered.

The Shadow Con brought forward the shattered pieces of the collar.

"I didn't know you had an interest in such junk" Valmont commented.

"This does not concern you Valmont." Shendu growled.

"Very well" Valmont said leaving the room.

Shendu studied the remains. He could read the traces of magic. It was indeed his. This dragon was his daughter.

"This changes nothing." He told himself.


	2. Nightmare

Dominic kept a close eye on Jade. She had a knack for getting into trouble but she was scrappy with the other kids. Dominic couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jade knock out a kid twice her size. Unfortunately, the teacher caught her in the act. She looked really bummed out that she had gotten in trouble even though the bigger kid had started it. Dominic decided to reveal herself.

Jade couldn't believe her horrible luck. As she walked out of school. Jackie was going to be so angry at her.

"Jade!" a girl called waving her over.

Curiosity got the better of her. "Do I know you?" Jade asked walking over to the girl. She was a few years older than her with long blonde hair and wore jeans and a purple t-shirt with a light jacket.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Dominic said changing her green human eyes to her purple dragon ones.

"Dominic?" Jade asked. The girl smiled. "You can shape shift?" Jade exclaimed.

"Just to this." Dominic shrugged.

"That is so cool. What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I'm always close by and you looked really down." Dominic stated.

"Excuse can I help you young lady?" Jade's teacher interrupted.

"Oh, Miss Heartman this is Dominic." Jade introduced.

"I'm Jade's cousin." She lied.

"Her cousin?" Miss Heartman raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Pardon my saying so but you don't look Chinese."

"Oh, I'm not my dad married into the family after my mom died." Dominic lied again.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Miss Heartman apologized giving a guilty look. "but might I enquire as why you are here?"

"Well since my family just moved to the city uncle Jackie asked if I could walk Jade home since he's on a trip." Dominic stated.

"Ah well please ensure that your uncle gets the note I gave to Jade." The teacher requested.

"Will do." Dominic smiled politely.

"So, aren't you going to ask what I did?" Jade asked as they walked.

"Don't have to." Dominic stated.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"You looked down so I thought I would see if you were alright." Dominic said.

"I wouldn't say down just upset. I mean Mainer started it and I get in trouble for it." Jade complained.

"To be fair you knock the kid out." Dominic stated.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Jade said.

"This isn't about taking sides." Dominic said. "Look all I'm trying to say is just because you can beat someone up doesn't mean you should."

"What am I supposed to do when Mainer comes after me again? Jade asked.

"Well if he comes after you use defensive techniques." Dominic suggested.

"I did use defensive." Jade protested.

"Jade a roundhouse kick to the face is offense." Dominic corrected. "I'm talking about blocks."

"Blocks don't do very much when the guy your fighting is bigger than you." Jade grumbled.

"It does if you use the right block." Dominic countered. Jade gave her a look of disbelief. "If I show you would it help?"

Jade shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dominic sighed.

"Alright come at me." Dominic commanded.

"I don't want hurt you." Jade warned.

Dominic raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Jade I'm a dragon. I don't think it's possible for you to hurt me." She commented.

"Ok" Jade shrugged. She leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked her across the face. Dominic staggered back from the shock. It actually did hurt.

"Gosh that's going to leave a mark." Dominic hissed rubbing her cheek.

"I warned you." Jade said.

"Yeah you did. I was sort of expecting you to go low or throw a punch like a normal person but you are like a spider monkey." Dominic commented.

"Sorry." Jade apologized. "

Its OK let's try that again slower this time." Dominic requested.

She showed Jade how to block.

"Good now you." Dominic ordered. She allowed Jade to block her slow movements. "Good, don't stay in one place. Keep your opponent off balance. It makes it harder for them to land a blow."

"So where have you been staying?" Jade asked changing the subject.

"I've been hanging out on top of the mountain. There's a bunch of nice warm caves up there." Dominic said.

"Sounds cozy." Jade commented. "It is and I think you got this." Dominic stated as Jade blocked her once again.

Dominic decided to walk Jade the rest of the way home.

"You should come in and hang out. I'm sure Uncle wouldn't mind." Jade invited.

"That's OK Jade. The way Jackie reacted to me I don't think your other uncle would take to kindly to me hanging around you." Dominic commented.

Out of nowhere a door opened knocking her to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked moving to help her.

"Well if it isn't the mini Chan." A familiar voice said.

Both girls turned to see Finn Ratso and Chow had been the ones to knock her down. Dominic quickly got to her feet.

"Jade you might want to run." Dominic said dusting herself off.

"But I…" Jade started

"Go!" Dominic growled flashing her dragon eyes at the girl.

Jade bolted. Ratso attempted to chase after but Dominic grabbed him by the jacket and threw him into the other two.

"Why you little." Chow growled pushing Ratso off him.

He threw a furious punch but Dominic easily dodged around it. The other two joined in but none could land a blow. They didn't realize that she was maneuvering them until she kicked them into an alley.

"Let me make myself clear." Dominic growled as her hair began to swirl around her from her magic. "You will leave that girl alone."

"Little girl, you really think you can stop us?" Finn challenged.

Dominic narrowed her eyes as white flames surrounded her and she transformed into her dragon form. All three of their eyes widened in horror.

"It followed us back." Finn squeaked.

"And IT will not hesitate to end you if you don't back off." Dominic warned bearing her sharp teeth.

"Got it." Ratso stammered. "

No problem." Chow squeaked.

"Good, now beat it." She growled letting the three, cornered men pass as she glared down at them. "Well that was surprisingly satisfying." Dominic thought to herself.

Dominic sat on the mountain side watching the sunset over the city. She had made sure Jade got home before returning home. The shadows began to move towards her unnaturally. Dominic growled as the Shadow Con approached. She was about to attack but something caught her eye. It was her father in astral form.

"Hello father." She bowed respectfully.

"You can see me?" Shendu asked.

"Of course." Dominic stated.

The Shadow Con moved closer. She ducked as a dart came flying at her and slammed her hand into the ground. The earth shook and cratered sending the ninja flying in different directions.

"What was that about?" Dominic demanded glaring at her father.

"Where is my talisman?" Shendu demanded.

"You don't have it?" Dominic asked.

"No, my Shadow Con failed to retrieve it in their conflict with Chan." Shendu stated.

"They don't have… wait, someone is using it." Dominic informed him.

"How can you be certain?" Shendu asked.

"I was bound to that thing for long enough." Dominic stated.

"Valmont!" Shendu growled. "Find him!"

The Shadow Con disappeared but Shendu remained.

"One of your men?" Dominic asked.

"An unfortunate necessity." Shendu growled.

"Speaking of humans I ran into a few of yours earlier." Dominic said.

"Oh?" Shendu asked.

"Yeah and I can't guarantee I won't rip them apart if they attack me again." She warned.

"You are most definitely my daughter." Shendu laughed. "Although I find your powers odd."

"That probably has something to do with the fact that I'm an elemental dragon." Dominic stated.

"Interesting." Shendu said studying her.

"What is?" Dominic asked.

"I found the collar pieces. It was obviously placed on you when you were extremely young. How is it that you are so skilled with the elements?" Shendu asked.

"This is not the only dimension I am present in." Dominic informed him.

"Doppelgangers, impressive." Shendu commented. "I must go but I will return."

Dominic bowed again as her father departed.

"Shendu I deeply apologize and ask for your forgiveness." Valmont begged.

"Forgiveness is earned. I have heard legend of a talisman at the North Pole. Dress warmly." Shendu growled.

Valmont stormed out of the room angrily. Shendu quickly released his astral form and returned to the mountain. He did not reveal himself. Instead he watched his daughter for hours. She seemed to enjoy the moon and stars. He was surprised to see her shake herself awake several times.

"You know I can still talk to you in your dreams." Shendu said as he moved forward.

"Oh hello father." Dominic greeted bowing her head. "I did know that. I'm just not tired."

"Do not lie to me." Shendu narrowed his eyes. "Why are you fighting sleep so hard"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dominic said turning away.

"I am your father and you will tell me." Shendu demanded moving so she was once again facing him. Dominic rose to her feet.

"No." She growled.

"You dare defy me?" he roared summoning his Shadow Con again.

"Let's not fight father." Dominic requested "We both know they can't get anywhere near me." "Is that a challenge?" Shendu asked.

"Enough of one to keep me awake." Dominic jested.

Everything was still. The only sound was the clinking of the chains the Shadow Con carried. Dominic let them make the first move. The ninja leapt at her but Dominic opened her massive wings generating a hurricane of wind knocking them back. The Shadow Con tried to take her down with another dart but her dragon fire turned it to ash.

"Your ninjas are getting predictable." Dominic called.

Despite his anger Shendu couldn't help but feel a little pride at his daughters combat skills. The Shadow Con changed tactics and tried to get closer to her through the shadows. Dominic managed to push the shadows themselves back. The shadows rose into formless lumps but not by the Shadow Con. Dominic was controlling them Shendu noticed with a considerable amount of difficulty. It became a battle of wills between her and the Shadow Con over control of the lumps. Dominic lost and the Shadow Con used them to pin her down with their chains. She could do nothing but growl as they forced her into sleep.

Shendu entered his daughter's dream and was met with the same dark landscape he had seen the first time. He found Dominic easily enough. She was battling Shadow Con but not just his there were other types and she was losing. Suddenly Shendu saw himself, not as the statue he was now but as the dragon he once was. He watched as the dream Shendu battled his way to her but before he could get to her he was struck down. Dominic tried to get to him but found herself chained just as she was in the waking world. She struggled against her binding. The fallen Shendu began to speak despite the Shadow Con hacking at his body.

"You were supposed to prevent this." He whispered. "You have failed."

The dream Shendu continued to repeat this as tears streamed down her face.

"No!" she begged.

A purple glow appeared from her chest and her eyes turned completely purple. Shendu quickly realized this wasn't just happening on the dream plain. It was happening in the real world too. He rushed forward as the energy began to expand at an alarming rate with her rising screams.

"Dominic calm down it's not real it's just a dream." Shendu called but it was too late.

The energy slammed into him forcing him out of the dream and disintegrating the Shadow Con in the real world. Shendu was thrown a fair distance away He couldn't believe the amount of raw Chi energy she had. He also wasn't entirely sure what he had seen. He hurried back to find her laying in a massive crater. Electricity sparked off her unmoving body. Shendu was relieved when she finally opened her eyes. Dominic struggled to get to her feet as she was in an immense amount of pain. She glanced back to see her father.

"Satisfied?" She growled before taking to the sky. Shendu did not pursue this time.


	3. Lullaby

Shendu kept his distance when he watched his daughter. He could understand why she didn't want to sleep. After further studying the collars dark magic, he found that to be the cause. In his stone state he could do nothing to help her. Even if he wasn't a statue he couldn't use the good magic that would be needed to help her. This was something she was going to have to fix herself. He just wasn't sure if she could without going insane first.

Dominic sat up on her hind legs as she tried to control the shadows. The shadows were by far her worst ability. She managed to get them to form lumps like before but when she tried to form other things the shadows would snap back at her. She was not going to be taken down by the Shadow Con again. Dominic growled in frustration.

"OK just take a breath. You can do this." She told herself as she tried again. The shadows responded by slamming her in the chest knocking the breath out of her.

"Ow" she groaned getting back to her feet.

"You're trying too hard." Shendu commented. Dominic turned and growled.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Shendu hissed.

"In this case yes." Dominic countered.

"You are understandably angry but I have found the collar is the reason for your nightmares." Shendu informed her.

"I figured considering it is the same thing I saw when I was guarding your talisman at least when I didn't astral project to escape it." Dominic stated. "and angry doesn't cover it."

"Because I forced you to sleep?" Shendu asked.

"Because I didn't want you to see your own death." Dominic growled.

Shendu was taken aback by this. "

What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have to see your own death." She repeated.

"Little one, you do not need to shield me from your nightmares. Let me help you." Shendu requested.

"You can't" Dominic turned away "You can't use good magic."

Shendu moved to her side "But I can stand by you so you're not alone." He promised.

Dominic bit her lip. She didn't want to watch her world fall apart again but what choice did she have?

"OK." She finally agreed. Dominic was incredibly nervous as she laid down.

"You're never going to fall asleep if you don't calm down." Shendu stated.

"I can't!" Dominic said getting back to her feet. "This isn't going to work."

"I could get the Shadow Con to put you to sleep." Shendu suggested.

"Don't you dare." Dominic growled taking to the sky.

Shendu gave chase but was surprised when she landed on a cloud.

"What are you doing?" Shendu asked as she curled up on the cloud.

"In case you haven't noticed the Shadow Con are a large part of the nightmares and they can't get to me up here. Well at least not the kind you use." Dominic stated. "That and I would prefer not to lose complete control of my powers again."

"Very well." Shendu agreed. "Tell me something my daughter, are your nightmares what the future holds?"

"Not if I can stop it." Dominic said looking up at the stars.

"You seem to like the stars." Her father observed.

"Yeah they're beautiful. We don't have them nor the sun or moon in the future I came from. It's just darkness." Dominic commented.

"What happened?" Shendu asked.

"I don't know exactly." "She admitted "All I know is that at some point you lose control of your Shadow Con and they take over the world and you are one of the few who oppose them."

"I see." Shendu narrowed his eyes.

They were both silent for a long time until Dominic began to hum. Shendu couldn't help but laugh as he listened to the haunting melody.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"That song is a dragon lullaby. Where did you learn it?" Shendu asked.

"From you." Dominic said.

"My mother would always sing it to me when I was young." Shendu smiled.

Dominic grinned and continued to hum until she drifted to sleep.

Dominic was met the same nightmare but this time Shendu intervened almost immediately reminding her it wasn't real. The young dragon fought the Shadow Con just like before only this time something was different. With each ninja she defeated, the dream seemed to lighten.

"Are you doing that?" Dominic asked.

"No you are." Shendu stated.

"If only it was this easy in real life." She sighed as she continued to push the darkness back until the dream changed to a peaceful field.

"Was that so difficult?" Shendu asked.

"Very." She grunted with a look of intense focus on her face. "I have to constantly keep the nightmare back."

"It will get easier." Shendu assured as he brushed against her cheek with his face affectionately.

"I hope you are right." She sighed relaxing into his affection a bit.


	4. The Rock

Shendu kept his distance from then on and focused on retrieving his remaining talismans. He wasn't the only one. Dominic was never far when Jade snuck along. The Dark Hand always seemed to make it a point to take her hostage. It was always fun to mess with them with her telekinesis. She almost didn't have to do anything as they were so incompetent. That was until she felt Jade's call.

Jade watched helplessly as Uncle tried to keep Jackie from turning to stone. Nothing was working. She had an idea. She may not know any magic but a certain dragon might. She pulled out the scale and focused. The scale glowed in response. It didn't take long for her to respond. Jade smiled as the shop bell rang and Dominic walked in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I need your help!" Jade begged.

"Obviously." Dominic raised an eyebrow at her. Before Jade could specify Uncle burst in from the back.

"We are closed!" he stated.

"No Uncle, she's here to help." Jade interrupted. "This is Dominic. She's the one who was guarding the dragon talisman."

"So, you are the dragon I've heard so much about." Uncle said studying her. "Why did you come?"

"Because Jade called sir" Dominic informed him.

"Hmm very polite. Come." Uncle gestured for her to follow

Jackie was surprised when the young girl came in with him.

"Jackie, young dragon has come to help." Uncle stated.

"Dragon?" Jackie questioned.

Dominic flashed her dragon eyes at him.

"Uncle how is a dragon that tried to barbeque us going to help?" Jackie asked.

"I said I was sorry about that." Dominic protested.

Uncle smacked Jackie. "Dragons are known to have powerful magic." He stated.

"It couldn't hurt." Jade chimed it.

"Yes, it could." Jackie muttered under his breath.

"Not letting that go anytime soon are you?" Dominic muttered as she examined his stone fingers with her dragon eyes. "So, what exactly happened?"

Jackie recounted the events leading to his predicament.

"I was afraid of that." Dominic sighed. "This is powerful dark magic. I can't reverse it but I can slow it down."

"Good magic is stronger than bad magic." Uncle commented.

"It's not a matter of good or bad, it's a matter of me. My skill level is nowhere close to where it needs to be to fix this. I'm sorry" Dominic apologized.

"Do it." Jackie sighed.

"This might hurt." Dominic warned as her hand began to glow. Jackie winced in pain as she touched his chest and the light spread through his body. "That's all I can do." Dominic apologized again.

"Perhaps not. You might offer some insight on antidotes." Uncle suggested.

Jackie took a walk as the two discussed possible magical remedies. He sat looking at statues in a fountain. He sighed thinking about how he would soon be a statue himself.

"Jackie?" Jade said startling him, "Jackie you have to give the talismans to Valmont."

"I can't. According to the legends the power of each talisman is nothing compared to the power of all twelve combined." Jackie stated.

"But if your all turned to stone who's gonna stop the Dark hand from getting the talismans anyway?" Jade protested.

"That's Captain Black's department. I'm just research remember?" Jackie reminded her.

"Jackie please! I don't want a boulder for an uncle." Jade begged.

Jackie pulled out his phone. "Captain Black I need a ride back to Section 13 for Jade." Jackie requested. "Its past her bedtime"

"Ok if that's the way you want it." Jade challenged. She was just going to have to take matters into her own hands.

Jackie returned to the shop where Dominic and Uncle had come up with a new antidote.

"This might sting." Uncle warned as he sprayed Jackie's stone fingers. It literally blew him through a wall.

"We may have used too much Sulfur." Dominic commented as Jackie's phone began to ring.

"She what?" Jackie questioned as he listened.

"Jade made her point. She can be an agent when she grows up." Dominic heard someone say on the other end.

"Jade stole the talismans. She's going to trade them to the Dark Hand for their antidote." Jackie told them as he went to leave but Dominic stopped him.

"You're not going to do much good if you turn to stone and I don't know when my spell is going to wear off." Dominic cautioned. "Let me go get her."

"Both of you go." Uncle ordered. "I will keep looking for an antidote."

They got their extremely fast though Jackie didn't seem to enjoy riding on her back as much as Jade did. Because of her size, they had to land at the base of the tower and climb to the top.

"What is the point of having wings if you still have to climb stairs." Dominic thought to herself.

They reached the top just as the hand off was going down.

"Jade no!" Jackie cried just as his nose turned to stone. Dominic's spell was beginning to wear off.

"I have to Jackie you're running out of time." Jade protested.

"Wow, using a little girl's love against her, that's low guys." Dominic growled stepping into view.

"Oh no." Finn said backing away.

"I warned you what would happen if you messed with her again?" Dominic said pulling out a pair of tessen. "I guess I'm going to have to show you that I'm serious."

"Uh with fans?" Ratso asked.

"Enough talk!" Toru ordered grabbing the bag with the talismans.

"No!" Jackie yelled running forward but one of his legs turned to stone. The dark magic seemed to be coming back with a vengeance. The Dark Hand laughed but their laughs turned to coughs.

"Aw the poor babies are sick. Let me warm you up!" Dominic mocked opening one of the tessen. Wind swirled around the fan and she sent it at the enforcers as she mixed it with her dragon fire making it stronger. They barely got out of the way in time.

"What is it with you dragons and fire?" Finn demanded.

Toru counted the talismans.

"One is missing" he frowned.

"No way I cleaned out the vault!" Jade protested. She quickly realized that she had forgotten the horse talisman at Uncle's. "Um if you give me the antidote I really for sure promise to get you the other one." Jade pleaded "Scouts honor."

"Yeah like she's a scout" Finn laughed.

Toru responded by dropping the antidote. Jade dove but missed it. It stopped just before hitting the ground and flew to Dominic's hand.

"Nice" Jade cheered sticking her tongue out at Toru. He gave a great sneeze before charging at Dominic.

"Uh oh!" Dominic uttered allowed.

She could handle the three Enforcers easily enough but she wasn't sure the same could be said for Toru, at least not in her human form. She sent a gust of wind slamming into him knocking the talismans from his hand and dodging out of the way in time for him to slam into the wall. With Toru fighting the dragon, the enforcers, Jade and Jackie were free to grab the talismans. Chow got there first. Despite Jackie quickly turning to stone he could still fight surprisingly well and even made turning to stone an advantage. Ratso and Chow played keep away with the talismans from Jade. Dominic continued to battle with Toru. All he had to do was keep her from getting the antidote to Jackie and her attacks weren't having the same effect as with the enforcers.

"Jackie, go long!" Dominic called.

"No!" Jackie called back but she had already thrown it. Finn made sure he didn't catch it and they watched in horror as the vial shattered.

"Oh, you're dead for that one!" Dominic threatened Finn as she sent a much stronger gust of wind at Toru sending him flying.

"Jackie!" Uncle called as he entered the tower.

"Oh, please tell me you figured out the antidote." Dominic pleaded.

"No I brought the horse talisman to trade for theirs." Uncle said holding it up. "One more thing I also brought the antidotes that did not work. Maybe if I mix them together…"

Toru interrupted him by taking the talisman. His victory was short lived as Dominic slammed into him grabbing the talisman. The momentum caused him to roll down the stairs like a giant bowling ball. She heard his surprisingly calm ouch as he crashed at the bottom.

"You mean to tell me they you had the horse talisman this whole time and you didn't use it.?" Dominic demanded.

"Eiya! How can I use it when I don't know what it does?" Uncle countered.

Dominic didn't get a chance to answer as the Enforcers rushed her. Dominic grabbed the bag of talismans and tossed it to Jackie before sweeping their feet from under them. Jackie turned completely to stone just as he caught it.

"Jackie!" Jade screamed running to him.

Dominic jumped over the Enforcers as they started to get up.

"Bet you a dollar his arms snap right of." Ratso commented.

"Deal!" Finn and Chow said simultaneously running forward despite Dominic standing between them.

"You stay away from him!" Jade yelled as Dominic took a defensive stance.

"Two more things!" Uncle said behind them. He through one of the antidotes on Finn and Ratso. They both screamed as they realized they now had lizard skin and accidently knocked themselves out. The exploding antidote sent Chow flying and took care of him.

"Oh Jackie." Jade mourned.

"He was very brave." Uncle said trying to comfort Jade.

"I miss him Uncle." Jade sighed.

"He left a fine memorial for us. Looks just like him." Uncle commented.

"We could put him in the garden Jade sniffled.

"Or outside the shop to ward away evil." Uncle said.

"Uh guys?" Dominic said putting away her tessen. She held up the horse talisman. "We could always use this."

Both Jade and Uncle gave confused looks. Dominic squeezed the talisman activating it and held it to Jackie's chest. The statue began to glow and Jackie turned back to normal.

"Hey." Jackie smiled testing his joints.

"The horse is the healing talisman." Uncle realized.

"How did you know?" Jade asked.

"I know what all the talismans do." Dominic commented.

"Where were you eight talismans ago?" Jade joked.

Heavy footsteps caught everyone's attention.

"One more thing." Dominic smiled. She and Jackie leapt into the air and kicked Toru sending him rolling down the stairs again.

"Ouch!" was the only thing heard this time. Dominic couldn't help but smile.

"Jackie!" Jade smiled hugging her uncle. "

I told you I would bring the antidote. You must never question Uncle." Uncle commented.

"Thank you, all of you." Jackie said. He turned to Dominic. "I owe you an apology and I would appreciate your help on future talismans."

"Apology accepted and I would be happy to offer any talisman knowledge I have." Dominic said.

"Now we have some talismans to return." Jackie commented turning to Jade.

"I've got some explaining to do don't I? Jade sighed.

"We will just tell Captain Black we were between a rock and a hard place." Jackie smiled.

Jade groaned at the bad joke.

"Hey why don't you come and meet Captain Black." Jade suggested to Dominic. "You know as a dragon."

"Oh no! There is no way I am risking getting shot by a government agent because he's never seen a dragon before." Dominic refused.

"She's right Jade. A dragon might be a bit much for Captain Black right now." Jackie agreed.

"Worth a shot." Jade shrugged.


	5. Day of the Dragon

"So what does it do?" Jade asked.

"Well the tiger talisman is a bit complicated. When it activates, it's kind of weird. It's supposed to have the power of balance." Dominic stated.

"Cool so anyone who has it can't lose their balance." Jade said leaping on a high stack of books. She quickly lost balance and fell into Dominic's arms.

"Not what I meant." Dominic said setting the girl down. "

She means yin and yang." Uncle clarified.

"That's not even a real power." Jade commented.

"Good, then I will enjoy taking this powerless talisman back to section thirteen so we can put this quest to rest." Jackie said taking the talisman and leaving the room.

"While Jade will enjoy making tea for her dear old uncle." Uncle requested. Jade groaned.

"Oh Jackie!" Dominic called. "Whatever you do, don't activate the talisman or…" She walked into the other room to see two Jackies. "Or exactly that will happen." She face palmed.

Jade and Uncle walked into the room and gasped. The two Jackies looked at one another and screamed in alarm.

"Hmm interesting." Uncle said studying the two Jackies. One them proceeded to start eating Jade's new year candy.

"Hey that's mine!" Jade protested. "Not anymore." Jackie smiled.

"It would seem that Jackie has split into his light and dark halves." Uncle stated.

"He ate my candy! He's evil. Evil!" Jade stated.

"Not evil just lacking in sound judgment without his light half to guide him. So each of you have one half of the talisman?" Uncle asked. Both Jackies held up their halves. "Now you must reunite them to become one Jackie."

"What no way am I joining back up with this wimp." Dark Jackie protested.

"Please no! He is so mean." Light Jackie begged.

"You must restore balance!" Uncle insisted flicking both of them in the head.

"No!" dark Jackie said flicking him back.

"Let me put this another way for you tough guy If you don't put that talisman back together I will." Dominic threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" dark Jackie challenged.

"Uh guys you might have to postpone your death match we have company." Jade informed them.

They all glanced out the window to see the dark hand enforcers along with a few people none of them recognized.

"Hide the talisman!" Uncle ordered. Both Jackies stuck their halves in their pockets.

"What are we gonna do?" Jade asked.

"Laugh like circus clowns while they beg for mercy." Dark Jackie smiled.

"Run!" light Jackie yelled running for cover.

"Guess we'll never know if two Jackies are better than one." Jade sighed.

"Jade upstairs now!" Dominic ordered.

"No way!" Jade protested.

"This is no place for children!" light Jackie said grabbing her. Both Dominic and dark Jackie took up fighting stances.

"Bet I beat more henchman than you." Dark Jackie challenged.

"You're on!" Dominic smiled as Toru crashed through the front door.

"Chan your coming with…" Toru was cut short as Dark Jackie leapt into the air kicking him in the face knocking the giant out.

"Hey, you didn't even let him finish!" Finn protested.

"I wouldn't push it guys he's in mood." Dominic warned.

As if to prove her point he cracked his neck.

Light Jackie hurried out of the back door but ran into more enforcers. "Fighting is not nice." He smiled.

"Get him!" Ratso ordered.

Light Jackie leapt over them and took off running with the enforcers in pursuit. Jade peaked out the door.

"Jackie light is still packing Jackie moves but I bet he's gonna need some Jade dark to balance him out." She smiled chasing after.

Dark Jackie and Dominic charged and began to fight the enforcers throwing them out.

"That psycho copped my jacket." Chow commented.

"Yeah well check out what I copped." Finn said holding up half the tiger talisman.

Dark Jackie growled as he grabbed Chow and took his sunglasses. The enforcers ran in fear at this new fierce Jackie.

"I win." Dark Jackie gloated.

"Dang!" Dominic sighed. "Wait where's your other half?"

"How should I know?" dark Jackie shrugged.

"I'm going to go find them can you hold the fort down Tiger?" Dominic asked.

"Hmm Tiger I like that." He commented.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said taking off.

The Tiger took off chasing the enforcers.

"He'll never catch us." Finn said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Weren't we supposed to catch him?" Chow commented.

"Shut up!" Finn warned.

The Tiger watched from a high hilltop scoping out the road and seeing the best way to catch his prey. He then proceeded to play air guitar before skidding down the hill and leaping onto rooftops. He followed jumping from rooftop to rooftop before leaping onto a fish truck in front of the enforcers car.

"Its him!" Chow exclaimed.

The Tiger opened the back door spilling the fish and causing the enforcers to skid out of control. He grabbed Finn as he got out of the car. "

Here take it!" Finn offered the half of the tiger talisman.

"What and spoil my fun." The Tiger said raising his fist. Someone tapped his shoulder from behind. "This better be good." He turned only for Toru to knock him out with a fish to the face.

Dominic could sense Jade. She was moving fast so Dominic guessed that she was either with Jackie or chasing him. She quickly caught up. Jade was hiding behind a box of fireworks. Dominic saw that Jackie had been caught by the enforcers.

"Do something!" Jade ordered. Dominic felt as if she had no choice. She glanced down at the box of fireworks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Chinese New Year rocks!" Jade grinned

The Tiger sat tied to a chair surrounded by enforcers and Valmont.

"Half a talisman?" He questioned. "It's a start I suppose. Now tell me the location of section thirteen or…" His phone began to ring. "What is it?" Valmont demanded.

"We got Chan." Ratso reported.

"I know. He's right here!" Valmont stated rather annoyed.

"No he's not he's right here." Ratso argued showing him Light Jackie.

"Hello" he waved. "How are you?"

Valmont became incredibly confused and decided to ask Shendu.

"The tiger talisman is the glue that binds the conflicting powers of all the other talismans into one unified whole. If it was divided by Chan, it is likely that Chan himself is divided into light and dark." Shendu informed him.

"So which Chan do we have?" Valmont wondered.

He came back to find Finn, Chow and the Tiger laughing about their car chase.

"You know Chan you're alright." Finn laughed.

"Yeah it's too bad we have to eliminate you." Chow commented.

"Perhaps there is another option. Bring me the talismans from section thirteen and I will make you rich." Valmont offered.

"Works for me." The Tiger shrugged.

Dominic and Jade set off the fireworks just as the enforcers shoved Jackie into a car.

"Section thirteen! There shooting at us!" the two enforcers yelled diving for cover.

Jackie peaked out to open door to see Jade and Dominic signaling him from around the corner. He ran over to them and they ran.

"Jade this is terrible!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I know I shouldn't be playing with fireworks." Jade stated.

"yes that's very true but those bad men captured my other half." Jackie informed them.

"Well, have fun with that." Dominic said turning to walk away.

"Dominic, you have to help him!" Jade ordered.

For the second time that day she felt compelled to follow Jade's command. What was going on with her.

"Jade there is nothing I can do. I don't even know where he is and I have no way to track him." Dominic stated.

"You found me pretty easily." Jade commented.

"That's because you're carrying my scale. It acts like a homing beacon even if you haven't called." Dominic informed her. "What about that Black guy you guys always talking about."

"That's a great idea!" Jade exclaimed.

Jade and Jackie went to section thirteen while Dominic went back to Uncle's shop.

"I need to talk to you." Dominic requested.

"What is it?" Uncle asked.

"What do you know about dark magic?" Dominic asked.

"Eiyah why would you ask Uncle such things?" he demanded.

"Something just happened and I think it might have something to do with the collar I was wearing while guarding the dragon talisman." Dominic clarified.

"I will make tea." Uncle stated. "Now tell me everything." He handed her a cup.

"When I caught up with Jade she asked me, well more like commanded me, and it was like I had to obey her. Like I didn't have choice." Dominic said sipping her tea.

"Hmm you mentioned that you became bound to Jade when she removed the talisman from the collar. Perhaps that bond is growing stronger. I will have to do research but for now it is best that Jade not know about this power she has over you."

"We need section thirteen's help but if Captain Black sees you, he's never going to believe that there's another you that needs rescuing, so you have to wait here. Capeesh?" Jade asked.

Jackie nodded.

"Good now hand me your half of the talisman so I can put it in the vault for safe keeping." Jade said holding out her hand. Jackie gave her the talisman and she entered the bunker.

"Captain Black the Dark Hand captured Jackie!" Jade exclaimed as she burst into his office.

"What? We've got to…" he stopped short when the tiger walked by "You almost had me scamp."

"But I'm serious he's in trouble." Jade insisted.

"Now, Now Jade I just saw Jackie." Captain Black stated. "look there he goes again." Jade turned to see the Tiger walk past.

She laughed awkwardly before chasing after him. "You totally blew it! I told you to wait outside! Cool jacket." Jade commented touching it.

"Get your mitts off it!" the Tiger ordered.

"Why are you being such a jerk!" she growled before realizing who that was but the Tiger had already taken the elevator. A minute later the elevator opened and Jackie fell out. "Alright meanie!" Jade growled grabbing him by the collar.

"Oh was I mean to you? Oh I'm sorry" he apologized.

Jade quickly realized her mistake. "What are you doing down here I told you to wait outside." She stated.

"The bad me stole the talismans." Jackie informed her. Jade took the half of the tiger talisman.

"Most of them anyway." She said. "You've got to stop him!"

"I tried scolding him" Jackie told her.

"I mean STOP him." Jade clarified striking several fighting stances.

"Oh no, fighting is not nice." Jackie protested. Jade groaned in frustration.

The Tiger strolled along with the talismans in hand when Jade ran out in front of him.

"Wait you can't do this." She begged if the dark hand get all the talismans then something really bad will happen."

"So?" The Tiger demanded.

"But you're not evil remember? Uncle said that everyone has yin and yang. You can't be all yang." Jade protested.

"Yang dang doodle dooby doo." The Tiger said pushing her out of the way.

Jade growled in frustration and proceeded to drop kick him in the face. The tiger didn't seem faced but it broke his sunglasses.

"I liked these." He glared at her discarding them.

"oopsy." Jade squeaked as the Tiger charged her but Jackie stopped him mid drop kick.

"It's not nice to drop kick little girls." Jackie scolded.

"See if he has a fighting side then you've got to have a nice guy side." Jade argued.

"Once I give the talismans to Valmont I'll have a rich guy side." The tiger commented moving to pick up the box of talismans. Jade ran and grabbed them. "Give me that you little gnat." The Tiger spat.

"Uh aw name calling is not nice either." Jackie scolded.

The two Jackies proceeded to fight.

"Jackie light might need a little help." Jade commented trying to open the box of talismans. She finally got them open as a shadow covered her. Jade turned to see Toru. "These are not the talismans!" Jade lied quickly closing the box.

Toru grabbed the box and Jade and tossed them both into the back of a waiting car.

"Jackie help!" she screamed. Both jackies stopped fighting.

"Jade!" Jackie called but he could do nothing.

"Too bad, I kinda liked her. She was scrappy." The Tiger commented.

"She's family! We have to save her!" Jackie insisted.

"We do?" the Tiger asked.

"You get to fight more bad guys." Jackie offered. The tiger smiled at this proposition.

Dominic looked up from the book she was reading.

"Something wrong!" she stood up.

"Go." Uncle nodded. "I will continue research."

Dominic bolted, her wings appearing out of white fire. She took to the air as soon as she was out of the shop. Dominic quickly found the building where Jade was and used her powers to force the doors open. Henchmen rushed at her but were thrown back as they approached her. Suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing Finn, Chow, Ratso and Toru.

"It's always Toru's fault. Blame Toru." Toru grumbled before catching sight of her. To Dominic's surprise the two Jackies appeared behind her.

"So which one's on our side again?" Ratso asked as the others took up fighting stances.

Dominic growled baring her sharp teeth and the three of them. The enforcers didn't stand a chance. Dominic grabbed Toru by the collar.

"I'm only going to ask this once." She growled running the tips of her claws along his throat. "Where is Jade?"

"I wouldn't push the dragon. She's in a mood." The tiger commented.

"Top floor." Finn informed her.

"Wow and I thought I was yang." the tiger commented.

"Not the time Tiger!" Dominic growled taking off. She used the stair well to fly much faster than the elevator could go. The shadows began to move the higher she got but for some reason the Shadow Con did not confront her. Perhaps they knew who she was. The same could not be said for the Jackies. She threw the final set of doors open with a violent wind in time to see Valmont wrestling with Jade.

"Drop her!" Dominic commanded.

She charged forward striking him with her claws. The force of the blow knocked him back. He managed to pull Jade's shoe with him and the tiger talisman half flew out. Valmont grabbed it and ran putting it in the statue she had not previously seen just as the two Jackies entered. They were reunited and the statue gave a great roar as it began to come to life. Dominic knew that roar and quickly realized who it was.

"Father?" she half whispered as the great golden dragon rose up.

He was massive as he pushed through the ceiling. Dominic dove using her body to shield Jade from the falling debris. Everything went dark as the debris struck her "Jade!" Jackie called as it buried the two of them.

"I live!" Shendu exclaimed. "At long last my powers restored! Speed, invisibility, astral projection and my personal favorite combustion."

A large fireball appeared in the dragon's hand sending Jackie through a wall out of the skyscraper. He managed to grab a rope and land on a window washing cart halfway down the building. He sighed with relief before calling Captain Black for help. The enforcers entered the room at the sound of the roar.

"Whoa" Finn exclaimed.

"Welcome to Earth." Ratso greeted.

"Good to see you up and about." Chow commented.

"Well the office is in shambles but the lost treasure of Shin she hi should more than cover the cleaning deposit." Valmont smiled.

"Regrettably Valmont you did not provide me with the talismans, Jackie Chan did." Shendu stated.

"A technicality?" Valmont protested.

"Read my lips," The dragon growled getting in his face "No treasure for you."

Valmont backed away. "

Toru, make this deadbeat pony up." He ordered.

The other enforcers got out of the line of fire. "

But master…" Toru protested.

"Do it!" Valmont commanded. Toru reluctantly came at the dragon but Shendu merely levitated him of the ground.

"Need I remind you that I have the power of levitation and super strength." Shendu reminded him flicking him through several walls. He landed on the room of an adjacent building.

Valmont and the enforcers looked on with disbelief.

"Fine treasures yours." Valmont surrendered.

No one had seen that Jackie had climbed back up. He picked up a live wire and through it at Shendu. The dragon roared in pain as electricity surged through his body. He turned glaring at Jackie.

"You!" he growled moving towards Jackie.

"That gentleman would be our cue." Valmont signaled. He and the enforcers ran from the room to escape only to be captured on the bottom floor by section thirteen.

"Who… What are you?" Jackie asked the dragon.

"I am the keeper of the talismans. I am the apocalypse of which legend speaks and I am once and for all your executioner." Shendu growled trying to hit Jackie with his dragon fire. Jackie managed to escape by diving down the open elevator shaft but to his surprise the elevator ascended pushing him back up.

Captain Black and a squadron of men got out in search of Jackie and Jade. None of them could believe it when they saw Shendu leap out the opening he had created and fly away.

Dominic opened her eyes to Jade tapping her cheek.

"Dominic!" she called.

"Ouch." Dominic groaned.

She pushed on the rubble but wasn't strong enough to push it off them in her current form.

"Jade shut your eyes. I don't want to blind you." She warned.

Jade did as instructed. Dominic shifted into dragon form sending rubble. She roared as she immerged and was met with multiple raised guns.

"Wait don't shoot!" Jade called holding up her arms to shield the dragon.

"What is that?" Captain Black demanded not lowering his weapon.

"She's a dragon and she's on our side." Jade assured.

"And you didn't happen to see where the other dragon went?" Dominic asked.

"No idea." Captain admitted.

"It's Ok I will find him." Dominic assured moving towards the opening but Jade cut her off.

"Wait you called that other dragon father, care to explain?" Jade asked.

"Not really." Dominic said walking around her.

Jade growled in frustration. "Tell me!" she ordered.

Dominic was stopped in her tracks.

"Stop doing that!" She glared back at the girl.

"I didn't do anything!" Jade protested. "I just want to know!"

Dominic studied the girl before finally answering.

"Yes, the other dragon is my father. That's why I was charged with guarding the dragon talisman and why I know so much about the other talismans." Dominic informed her. "Happy?"

"Yes." Jade smiled.

"Good." Dominic said moving towards the opening again.

"Not so fast." Captain Black ordered. "You're not going anywhere."

Dominic laughed. "Don't make me defend myself. It won't end well for you." She threatened. "Besides don't you have a Jackie to find?"

She leapt out of the opening taking flight before she could be stopped again.

"Did the demon have any specific markings?" Uncle asked.

"Red eyes, great big claws and sharp teeth isn't that specific enough for you?" Captain Black demanded.

"Thousands of demon monsters have existed throughout history!" Uncle growled.

"And Dominic didn't exactly tell us much." Jade sighed.

"I need more information. A symbol a name anything." Uncle stated as Toru entered the shop. He was wrapped in bandages from his confrontation with Shendu.

"Chan." He growled.

"Go away we have no more talismans." Jackie stated.

"The demons name is Shendu." Toru informed them. Uncle quickly looked up the name.

"Shendu was an evil warlord of a vast kingdom. He was imprisoned by his subjects and the twelve talismans from which he drew his powers were scattered to the winds. He vowed to return one day not only to resurrect his palace but conjure dragon minions to wreak vengeance on the dependents of those who rebelled against him by destroying all of Asia." Uncle read.

"Mom and dad!" Jade gasped.

"Shendu's former palace is located near what is now Hong Kong." Uncle stated. "His vengeance is to begin at the toll of midnight ushering in the Chinese New Year."

"Chinese New Year? That doesn't give us long." Captain Black commented. "We'll take section thirteens fastest transport."

"Finding the demon isn't enough." Uncle stated. "One must have a means of defeating it." He reached for a book on a high stack but he couldn't quite reach it. Toru Kindly handed it to him. "Thank you." Uncle nodded. "I will come with you."

"I will come too." Toru offered wincing in pain.

"Aw that's OK." Jackie assured.

"Toru why help us?" Captain Black asked.

"I am told section thirteen serves donuts on Thursdays." Toru joked.

"I'm sorry, you must stay." Uncle stated.

"No." Toru protested. Uncle gestured for Toru to come closer. The giant leaned closer only for uncle to Flick him in the head.

"You stay here someone must watch the shop." Uncle insisted. Toru didn't protest this time. "Good. Now I must gather some things." Uncle stated.

Shendu sat on a ridge overlooking a valley.

"I thought I might find you here." Dominic said stepping out from behind some trees. She sat next to her father.

"You shouldn't be here Shendu half growled.

"You're angry with me." Dominic stated.

"How can I not be?" Shendu demanded. "At every turn, you ensured that Chan acquired my talismans."

"I did no such thing." Dominic protested. "The only thing I ensured was Jade's safety. It's not my fault the Dark Hand is incompetent."

"Even so you put a human before me." Shendu accused.

"I don't have a choice. I am bound by your magic to her and its getting stronger." Dominic informed him.

This peaked Shendu's interest. "Stronger how?" he asked.

"I have to obey her commands." Dominic stated.

Shendu couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" she growled.

"No, it's not but you are in quite a predicament." He commented.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to reverse this?" Dominic requested.

"No." Shendu informed her.

Dominic noticed the dark scorch marks on his back from where he was electrocuted earlier.

"You are injured! Let me heal you." Dominic requested rising up.

"That is what the horse talisman is for." Shendu reminded her as the scorch marks began to disappear. Something else caught her attention.

"They're coming. I can sense them." Dominic informed her father.

"Let them come." Shendu growled.

"Father, if Jade is there I cannot disobey her and I am bound to defend her." Dominic reminded him.

"Whatever happens, know that you are still my daughter." Shendu assured pulling her closer. "It's time." He rose to his feet and flew off.

"This is it." Uncle stated.

"Uh what is?" Captain Black asked looking at an empty valley.

"Where the inscription indicates the castle is." Uncle stated. Suddenly, Shendu's palace sprang from the ground leaving everyone in shock. "See? Never question the inscription." Uncle smiled.

Shendu appeared in the sky and landed within the palace walls. He used his claw and began to tear a rift between the worlds.

"What is Shendu doing Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"Releasing his dragon minions." Uncle informed him.

Shendu roared to call the dragon minions forth.

"Alright lets light him up." Captain Black ordered raising a bazooka.

"No!" Uncle protested. "Shendu is immortal. Magic must defeat magic." He held up a potion he had made.

"Men!" Captain Black commanded. They stood down.

"Jackie this balm will enable you to penetrate Shendu's demon shell and remove the talismans." Uncle stated.

"Remove? All twelve?" Jackie asked.

"Not if you are cunning like Jade." Uncle instructed pouring the balm on Jackie's hands. "Certain talismans offer Shendu not firepower but sustenance. For example, if you remove the rat talisman Shendu will revert back to a statue."

Jackie nodded and proceeded to climb the palace walls to get to the demon.

"Soon my warriors." Shendu promised. "Midnight draws near."

Jackie leapt through the air surprising Shendu as he searched for the talismans. Shendu knocked him off his back.

"How many lives do you possess." He growled.

Jackie looked down to see that he had the sheep talisman but he couldn't remember what it did. Jackie quickly found out as the talisman activated.

"Astral projection! Of all the useless talismans! What am I supposed to do with that!" Jackie yelled.

"He's out cold! Men!" Captain Black ordered.

"No! Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle insisted.

They stood down.

"Mm fresh meat." Shendu commented just as Jackie's astral form returned to his body. Jackie dodged out of the way and managed to grab another talisman.

"My talismans!" Shendu cried realizing what he was doing.

A dragon blast sent Shendu back into a wall.

"You cannot harm me Chan. The horse is the healer." Shendu commented.

He charged forward with super speed knocking Jackie on his back. One of the dragon minions tried to take a bite out of him.

"That tears it! Men!" Captain Black ordered but Uncle knocked him out which a pressure point squeeze to the shoulder.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle!" He threatened.

The men stood down. Shendu and Jackie circled one another. Shendu tried to use his super speed again but ran into a wall allowing Jackie to snag the monkey talisman and turn him into a rabbit.

"Cute!" Jackie smiled but Shendu fired his heat beam eyes at him causing him to run screaming. Shendu used his invisibility to steal back the talisman and change back to normal.

"Monkey see monkey do!" he exclaimed trying to turn Jackie into a monkey.

Jackie dogged and the magic hit a statue instead allowing Jackie to grab the Ox talisman. He drop kicked the dragon sending him flying back.

"The strength talisman, good one." Jade commented.

"I know right. Jackie smiled before realizing who he was talking to. "Jade how did you…"

"Your hands!" Jade interrupted. I get it that must be some Uncle magic…" She didn't get a chance to finish as Shendu grabbed Jackie.

"Talk later!" Jackie called. He used the Ox talisman to free himself.

"The playing field is almost even." Jackie groaned as he pushed against the dragon.

"You may have the Ox but relative to me all that makes you is a very strong mouse." Shendu commented picking him up by the feet and shaking the talismans out of him.

"No! All of Asia is counting on you!" Jade gasped as the bottle of balm rolled to her feet. "And me."

"A pitty you will not get to see my reign in your world but you will be the first to see theirs" Shendu said offering Jackie as a snack to his minions.

"Hiya!" Jade yelled leaping onto Shendu's back causing him to drop Jackie. He threw her off as she pulled out the dog talisman.

"You little…" He growled stalking towards her.

A great roar filled the air but it was not Shendu, it was Dominic. No longer able to fight the pull she slammed into the ground between her father and Jade. The force of the impact forced both of them back. The young dragon turned towards her father baring her teeth.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before attacking him.

The two dragons wrestled to the ground in a flash of teeth and claws. Shendu being the much larger dragon easily won. He threw her against a wall dazing her. The distraction allowed Jackie to remove the rat talisman.

"No!" Shendu cried as he was turned into a statue and the portal to the other world closed.

The section thirteen agents all cheered. "What happened?" Captain Black asked regaining consciousness.

"What have we learned?" Uncle asked.

"Magic must defeat magic." The agents recited.

"I will have my revenge if it takes another 900 years!" Shendu threatened at Jade and Jackie approached.

"No rat means that you're just a statue and no dog means you're not immortal." Jade said raising the dragon talisman.

Dominic pushed herself up shaking her vision clear.

"Jade don't!" Dominic yelled rushing forward to stop her but she didn't make it in time.

Shendu screamed as the statue was destroyed. Tears filled Dominic's eyes at the horror of what she had just seen. Her worst nightmare had come to pass. She turned and approached Jade with her teeth bared. "

Do you know what you've just done?" Dominic growled. Jackie stepped in front of her. "You are very lucky that I am bound to you." She threatened as the place began to shake. "I would get out of here if I were you." She took to the sky getting as far away from Jade as she could. She wasn't sure how long the magic would prevent her from acting on her rage. Jackie grabbed Jade and carried her out.

"But the talismans!" Jade protested.

"No time!" Jackie said getting them out of the palace.

Fireworks began to light up the sky as they reached the others. Uncle immediately flicked Jackie in the head.

"You destroyed the demon! Yin and yang, now the world is out of balance! Nobody told you to destroy the demon!" Uncle yelled.

"Jade did it." Jackie blamed.

"Now there is a void for a new stronger evil to fill!" Uncle informed him.

"Maybe that's what Dominic was talking about." Jade suggested. "I just thought she was angry about her dad."

"That probably didn't help." Jackie commented.

Jade looked up at the sky thinking about her own parents. "

You should visit them." Jackie suggested guessing her thoughts.

"They might want me to stay." Jade worried. "Would that be so bad?" Jackie asked.

"For you." Jade challenged.


	6. The Stronger Evil

Dominic was forced to return to San Francisco mountain when Jade did but by then her rage had dissipated into a deep depression. Her father was gone and she could do nothing to stop the end of the world. But the thing that hurt the most was that she was alone. She hardly moved or ate and stopped keeping an eye on Jade. Jade left her alone too. Her only company was a large black tom cat that she had named Sully. The cat hardly left her alone. At first it was only because she gave him her leftovers but the cat actually did seem to care after a while. He often curled in the crook of her neck when she slept and comforted her when the nightmares returned. Slowly she began to come out of her depressed state. Somehow, she could feel even at a great distance that someone was using her father's talismans and that was when she felt Jade's call that she was obligated to obey. "I'll be back soon Sully." She promised but the cat only yawned in response.

Dominic flew down to the streets below but from there she was forced to walk in human form which was extremely annoying to her. The shop bell rang as she entered and she was shocked to see Toru.

"You!" Dominic growled extending her claws to rip him to shreds.

"Wait!" Jade called jumping in front of her.

Dominic felt old anger rise to the surface and she did not retract her claws.

"He's a good guy now!" Jade insisted.

"What do you want Jade?" Dominic demanded as her gaze grew harsher.

"Valmont has been using the talismans to aid him in a string of robberies." Jackie said stepping into the room.

"And as our resident talisman expert we were hoping you could help us retrieve them." Jade finished.

"No." Dominic refused retracting her claws and turning to leave.

"Please Dominic!" Jade begged cutting her off.

"Why should I?" Dominic demanded.

"Because if you don't then lots of people are going to get hurt!" Jade pleaded.

"And?" Dominic questioned.

"And deep down I know that you could never let that happen." Jade protested.

"As true as that is that's not what I was asking. Why should I help YOU? You who destroyed my father when he was a defenseless statue. You speak of being a good person but you are clearly not. I thought I saw something in you but I should have never given you the dragon talisman and established that bond." Dominic growled.

"The bond that's right! You still have to do what I say!" Jade remembered.

"Jade it's not nice to control people." Jackie scolded.

"And she does not need to be controlled!" Uncle stated entering the room. "Not when we have something to offer her in return."

"I'm listening." Dominic said.

"A spell that will break the bond you have with Jade." Uncle offered.

"So you found something?" Dominic questioned.

"Yes, but the spell will take time to prepare and is very complicated. I will perform it if you help us retrieve the talismans." Uncle stated.

Dominic considered his offer.

"One other stipulation. You must lock the talismans away where they can never be used by humans again. That kind of power is just too much for humans." Dominic stated.

"Of course, they will be safe in section thirteen." Jackie agreed.

"Then I will help you." Dominic agreed.

"Good but first we must find out which book Valmont took." Uncle stated leading her to the back room where every book he had seemed to have been thrown on the floor.

"Piece of cake." Dominic smiled and used her magic to begin organizing the books. Dominic wasn't surprised by Valmont taking a spell book. Once humans had a taste of magic it was hard for them to stop. Toru aided her and she was surprised when he spoke to her.

"If you hurt her, it will be the last thing you ever do." Toru warned.

"You misunderstand." She told him not wavering from her task. "I don't want to hurt her, at least not anymore. I want to get as far away from her as possible.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Jade whispered to Jackie.

"No, it is probably best she not know who we are truly going after." Jackie stated.

The shop bell rang and a masked man entered.

"Go away we are closed for inventory!" Uncle stated.

"We are not customers." The mask man informed him.

"Jackie! A burglar!" Uncle screamed picking up a broom as a weapon.

"Uncle he is no thief." Jackie smiled "He is…" Uncle flicked him on the head.

"Of course he is a thief! He is wearing a mask!" Uncle argued.

"Oh no no no, El Toru Forte never removes his mask." A young boy with him stated.

At that moment Toru entered from the back room as Dominic had finished with the books. "

You!" El Toru Forte yelled. "Dark Hand enemy!" He proceeded to tackle Toru throwing him against the doorway and almost crushing Dominic in the process. The two wrestled around the shop knocking into expensive antiques. Jade gave Dominic a pleading glance.

"Oh no! I am not getting in the middle of that." Dominic protested catching a vase before it hit the ground. "Takes bull in a china shop to a whole new level though."

Jackie struggled to catch an entire shelf of antiques when a woman appeared out of nowhere to help him.

"Thank you." Jackie smiled but he dropped it when he realized who had helped him. "Viper! No thieves allowed in Uncle's shop." He took her arm to escort her out but uncle flicked him again.

"How can she be the thief she is not wearing a mask and wrecking my store!" Uncle argued.

Jackie let go of Viper and hurried to break up the fight.

"Stop! Toru is…" he started but Toru threw El Toru Forte off of him and onto Jackie by mistake. "On our side."

El Toru Forte glanced at Toru.

"Chan speaks the truth." Toru confirmed.

"Sorry" El Toru Forte apologized.

"That looked like it hurt." Dominic commented helping Jackie back up.

"Alright! Viper, El Toru, you made it!" Jade cheered before noticing Paco "Who invited you?"

"I am El Toru's protégé. Where ever he goes, I go." Paco informed her.

"Ok Paco but try not to get in the way while Jackie is kicking butt." Jade sneered.

"But is El Toru Forte that will be kicking the butt Yade." Paco protested.

"Jackie!"

"El Toru" they argued back and forth.

"Jade explain." Jackie interrupted.

"It's your team duh." Jade stated as if it should have been obvious. "The J team, the Chan clan, the Chantastic six."

"Chantastic?" Jackie questioned.

"Six! See you and me make two. Then there's Viper and Dominic. El Toru makes five." Jade stated.

"And I Paco am the sixth member of the Yade team." Paco interrupted.

"I actually had someone less puny in mind." Jade commented looking at Toru. He looked a bit surprised.

"I am honored." He bowed humbly.

Dominic raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Whoa there chickadee. There is no way that is happening." She protested.

"Dominic is right. I'm sorry you all came here for nothing. I didn't realize my niece read so many comic books." Jackie apologized.

Jade glared at the both of them angrily.

"I cannot accept your help." Jackie insisted.

"Never took you for the macho type." Viper commented pinching his cheek. '

"I especially cannot accept help from a super thief." Jackie stated pushing her hand away.

"ex super thief." Viper corrected. "Went legit after the pink puma fiasco."

"Hatcha!" Uncle yelled causing everyone to hurry to the back room to see what the problem was. "The missing book!"

"Which one is it?" Jackie asked.

"A guide to antient artifacts located in Tibet." Uncle informed him. "

Antient magic artifacts I bet." Jade stated.

"Captain Black managed to pull some strings and has a jet waiting." Jackie stated as they gathered supplies.

"Ok team let's move out!" Jade ordered.

"Jade there is no team." Jackie protested.

"Well these J team jackets say you're wrong." Jade countered.

Jackie rubbed his face in frustration.

"Jackie, Dominic come." Uncle ordered.

"Toru watch the shop and Jade. The rest of you get out."

"And you're taking a girl not much older Jade because?" Viper questioned.

"Long story short." Dominic said waving her hands fixing the broken antiques "I can take a talisman hit." They all gave shocked looks as the three departed.

"We will stop for the night." Uncle said as they entered a mostly abandoned village.

"But Uncle we need to hurry." Jackie protested but Uncle flicked him on the head.

"You want uncle to help defeat the ultimate evil yes? Then Uncle needs his rest!" Uncle yelled.

"Ultimate evil?" Dominic thought to herself. The Dark Hand were bad people sure but they were hardly the ultimate evil.

"I could use time to gather my chi." She shrugged.

They found lodging in an abandoned building that still had beds and other furnishings.

"I'll be next door if you need me." Dominic commented heading to a much smaller room. There was only a single bed but she would not be using it. Instead she sat on the floor and began to meditate. Her purple chi swirled around her like fire but she felt something. It was faint but familiar. Dominic decided it wasn't important and to focus on her chi.

Jackie went to use the facilities but quickly shut the door when he saw that Finn and Ratso were there. They did not see him.

"Lucky for us Valmont wore himself out slapping himself silly." Finn commented.

"Yeah I'm bushed." Ratso agreed as they headed back to their room.

Jackie tiptoed behind them and snuck in just before the door shut.

"Goodnight Finn." Ratso said. "Night Ratso." Finn replied as they went to sleep.

Jackie came out of hiding as they started snoring. He grabbed a piece of clothing which turned out to be Chow's pants, and began gathering the talismans until he ran into Viper.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie whispered.

"What's it look like?" Viper whispered showing him the talismans she had gathered.

"Thank you now go away!" Jackie ordered taking the talismans from her.

"Go away yourself I'm the super thief!" Viper reminded him trying to take his bag of talismans.

"Ex super thief!" Jackie reminded her trying to pull the talismans back. The talismans went flying and landed on Hak Foo's face jarring him from his sleep.

"Slumbering bear greets the dawn!" he yelled waking the others.

"Wait a go." Viper sighed.

"Hungry wolf slaughters lamb!" Hak Foo yelled as he attacked Jackie.

Viper whistled and Toru smashed through the wall.

"Toru buddy your alive!" Finn smiled.

"Good to see you." Toru stated as he grabbed Finn, Chow and Ratso in a crushing embrace before throwing them against the wall.

"Toru's a traitor!" Chow growled.

"Then let's give him a taste of talisman!" Finn suggested.

They suddenly realized that they no longer had the talismans.

"Our powers!" Finn protested.

"My pants!" Chow commented noticing they were gone.

They ran over to where the talismans had fallen but before they could gather them all El Toro crashed through the wall.

"Buenos noche' muchachos!" he greeted picking up the bed they were on and threw them through the rooms where Uncle, and Jade and Paco were sleeping.

"They have the talismans!" Jackie informed El Toro.

"Sorry." He apologized. The sound of the crash brought Dominic out of her meditative state.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she sighed getting up to see what the commotion was about.

Chow used the ox talisman to kick Toru, El Toro, Viper and Jackie through two walls into where Valmont was resting. He opened his eyes which were a deep red, and rose ignoring them.

"I trust you all had plenty of rest." He stated only it wasn't Valmont's voice. It was Shendu's. "Now follow me." He ordered.

Jade and Paco approached the fallen team.

"What is going on in here?" Dominic demanded walking up behind them.

"No yelling Uncle cannot sleep…" Uncle stopped short when he noticed Toru. "If you are here who is tending my shop?"

"Don't worry Uncle it's covered." Jade promised.

"I don't know why I'm surprised that you're here." Dominic commented to Jade.

"Look what you did!" Jackie accused Viper.

"Hey it's not my fault you're not a team player." Viper countered.

"We only wish to help." Toru stated.

"And without us you would be pulverized." El Toro commented.

"I was pulverized and the Dark Hand still has all the talismans." Jackie protested.

"Eiyah! Talismans are not important!" Uncle stated.

"Uh need I remind you that is the whole reason I'm here." Dominic stated.

"Si talismans are very important." El Toro argued.

"Not important!" Uncle repeated.

"Very important!" El Toro stated.

With that everyone started arguing.

"They're starting to sound like us." Paco commented.

"And we don't have time for kid's stuff. Come on!" Jade ordered pulling Paco behind her. No one noticed them leave. Jade and Paco followed close behind the Dark Hand. "

We will take them down?" Paco asked. Jade shook her head.

"Their packing talisman power but we're willie." She smiled.

Suddenly Dominic got that all too familiar feeling that something was wrong.

"Uh guys, where are the minis" Dominic asked stopping the arguing.

"Jade!" Jackie realized.

"Paco?" El Toro called hoping that he wasn't gone too.

"This way." Dominic said sensing where Jade was. She was however much faster than the others.

The Dark Hand blasted their way into was must have been an antient chamber.

"The Panku box!" Shendu smiled. "Quickly take it!"

The Dark Hand looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um why don't you take it." Finn questioned.

"I cannot touch it because it is forged of good magic and I most decidedly am not." Shendu informed them. The Dark Hand hesitated.

"Well if nobody else wants it, thank you very much!" Jade said swinging on a rope and swiping the box. Shendu tried to grab her but missed. She and Paco attempted to run but were levitated off the ground by the rooster talisman and pulled back to the Dark Hand. Hak Foo took the box.

"Exterminate the pests!" Shendu ordered.

Finn and Ratso aimed their talismans at the kids.

"Ahem!" A familiar voice called getting everyone's attention. Shendu recognized it as his daughter's voice but when he turned he was surprised to see a familiar looking human instead. The same human that had been there when he had been freed from his imprisonment.

"Who was this girl?" he wondered.

"Put them down now!" Dominic ordered.

"Or what? Finn challenged. "In case you hadn't noticed we have all the talismans!"

Dominic gave a small smile. "Well you asked for it." She shrugged taking off at extremely fast speed (not rabbit talisman speed but still pretty fast) and struck Finn causing him to drop both the rooster talisman and the kids.

Dominic grabbed the talisman and the kids and moving them away from the Dark Hand. She smiled cockily holding up the talisman mockingly.

"Oo you're gonna get it now!" Jade warned. Dominic rushed forward to make another strike but this time she stopped in the center of them. She delivered a sweeping kick knocking everyone but Hak Foo and Shendu off their feet. Hak Foo ended up dropping the Panku box.

"It couldn't be!" Shendu thought as he watched the girl block hits that should have been devastating to someone of her size It wasn't just that. It was the way she moved and acted.

"Look!" Jade exclaimed.

"The J Team!" Paco exclaimed.

Jackie and the others didn't even hesitate to join in the fight. They had a harder time dodging the talisman attacks. Shendu had no choice now but to try and get the Panku box in a protective case but every time he tried to move it, it burned him. Uncle entered and made his way over to some inscriptions on the wall as everyone else fought. Jackie, Viper and Dominic managed to snag talisman after talisman but the Dark Hand managed to swipe a few back. Shendu did manage to get the Panku box into the case and proceeded to escape much to Dominic's notice.

"I got Valmont!" she called casing after him leaving the others to deal with the Dark Hand.

Dominic caught up with him in the hallway. She tackled him to the ground. Something about this guy just vexed her.

"You're toast!" she growled extending her claws and rolling him to face her but she stopped short. Now that she was close to him she could see her father's spirit inside Valmont. Shendu was certain now. He recognized those purple eyes anywhere. Her reaction only confirmed what he knew. He took advantage of her hesitation and kicked her off him. Luckily, they were out of view from everyone so nobody saw it. Shendu grabbed the case and ran. Dominic did not give chase.

"Run!" Finn yelled after all the talismans had been taken from them.

"We have all twelve talismans!" Jackie celebrated.

"Talismans are not important!" Uncle yelled.

"I noticed!" Dominic growled as she came back. "Something you guys wanna tell me?"

"We thought it best not to tell you…" Jackie started.

"What that my father wasn't completely destroyed and is trapped inside Valmont?" She interrupted.

"We were worried that you would side with Shendu because he is your father." Uncle stated. The other members of the J team eyed her suspiciously.

"Fair enough." Dominic glared back. "But it would have been nice to know going into this so it wouldn't shock me so much during the fight."

Jackie looked away awkwardly.

"Here!" Dominic said tossing him the talismans she had. "The talismans part of the bargain."

"Talismans not important." Uncle repeated. "Inscriptions are. Shendu was one of eight demon sorcerers who terrorized the antient world. Each with his or her own magic derived from fire, sky, moon, thunder, earth, mountain, wind and water. One by one the demons were defeated by the eight immortals, The legendary heroes of antient China. The immortals used powerful chi spells to banish the demons to another realm, then used the Panku box to seal them in. Each demon behind its own portal. The only thing which could locate and unlock those portals is the Panku box itself. So, it is a very good thing that Shendu did not get the box."

"Yeah about that." Dominic said awkwardly.

"Eiyah!" Uncle screamed louder than anyone had ever heard him.

"We must get it back before Shendu finds the doors and releases the seven other demons!"

Dominic was sure he was going to have a stroke from the amount of panicky he was displaying. Jackie glared angrily at her.

"Hey don't give me that look I was under the impression that the talismans were the important thing. If you would have told me the truth I probably could have stopped him." Dominic stated.

"Let's not start arguing again." Jade requested.

"I had Captain Black pull more strings to get a ride home for everyone. Consider it my way of saying thank you for all your help." Jackie said.

"Weren't you listening to Uncle the job's not finished!" Jade protested.

Jackie shushed her.

"But Yade is right senor Shendu will release the demons." El Toro protested.

"That's where I come in." Dominic intervened. "As a dragon it is my duty to stop the demons from reclaiming the world. It's actually what we are designed to do."

"And we cannot accept help from a thief." Uncle protested. "I am the wrestler, she is the thief." El Toro corrected.

"Ex thief." Viper reminded him. "Don't worry handsome, next time Jackie's in a pinch, Jade knows who to call. Jade smiled at this.

"Well Yade, El Toro may be the best." Paco started.

"And Jackie may be better." Jade said.

"But the J team is the greatest!" The finished in unison.

"Jackie I must get back to my shop." Uncle demanded.

"Uncle I told you, your shop is in good hands." Jade assured.

True to his word Uncle performed the spell that would break the bond with Jade after they managed to turn Captain Black back to a human from a frog. It involved the consumption of a very bitter potion that seared her insides. Uncle explained that it would not take effect immediately but the bond would now slowly disintegrate over time. Jade wasn't happy about it but Dominic explained that she could now more effectively travel to fight the demons since she was no longer tethered to the girl. Dominic let her keep the scale though. It would help her keep an eye on the girl while she did what needed to be done.

"They are my men and I order them to go." Valmont stated. The Dark Hand moved to leave.

"No they will stay." Shendu ordered stopping them.

"Go!" Valmont insisted.

"Stay!" Shendu ordered. The Dark Hand stood their awkwardly while the two argued.

"Wow talk about your slip personalities." Dominic joked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"You!" Shendu said before turning to the Dark Hand.

"Go I will call you when you are needed."

"No stay." Valmont insisted. Dominic rolled her eyes at their redundant argument.

"Unless you want me to kick your scrawny butts again beat it! This doesn't concern you." She growled.

With that threat, they left leaving her alone with Valmont/Shendu. His eyes glowed red as Shendu took control.

"Who are you?" he asked already knowing the answer. Dominic didn't answer. Instead a white fire surrounded her as she shifted into her dragon form. Shendu narrowed his eyes at her.

"You either have very powerful magic or you are not my daughter half blood." He accused.

Dominic's ears lowered in hurt at that name. "You're right I'm not your blood daughter but you did adopt me."

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" Shendu sneered.

"I don't pretend to know all the answers but I know one thing. You would never release those demons unless they had something over you. Did they threaten you?" Dominic questioned.

Shendu did not answer.

"Then it seems we are both under stipulations." Dominic sighed shifting back into her human form. "I'm not going to stop you."

"Oh?" Shendu questioned studying the girl.

"No, I'm going to tear into those demons and they will regret what they have done to you." Dominic threatened turning to leave.

"I don't recall it was them that destroyed my physical form." Shendu growled.

"That's not what I was talking about." Dominic stated as she disappeared into the shadows.

Shendu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"She couldn't know, could she?" he wondered as he staggered back in shock. "He would never tell anyone let alone a half blood." He didn't have time to dwell on it as Valmont took control again.

"So you have a daughter Shendu?" he grinned darkly.

"Stay out of that Valmont!" Shendu warned.


	7. The First Demon

It was only a few days later that Dominic was summoned. She had been in deep meditation and now she was focused for her first demon battle. Jade as usual was disappointed she was not allowed to go. The first demon was located in Tokyo. It didn't take long for her and Jackie to locate the Dark Hand. She overheard one of them mention a riddle saying that they must find that which runs but never walks and has a mouth but never talks. As much as Dominic loved riddles this one she would have to think about. While she was thinking she felt Jade's presence nearby as their bond had not completely worn off but she couldn't worry about that right now. She and Jackie trailed closely behind the Dark hand who had made their way to the top of a building and were looking at some kind of giant toy robot.

"No demon portals here." Chow commented as Jackie lassoing his hand which was holding the panku box forcing him to drop it and alerting them to their presence.

The Enforcers started fighting Jackie while Hak Foo attacked Dominic. Jackie continued to use the rope to fight the enforcers and was quite effective with it. Hak Foo managed to deliver a powerful kick to Dominic's stomach knocking the air out of her and into Jackie preventing him from grabbing the panku box. Finn picked it up but Dominic tripped him and caught the box before rising to her feet. She passed it to Jackie Shendu, Hak Foo and the Enforcers surrounded her and Jackie.

"Jackie I'm open!" Jade called drawing attention to herself.

Jackie like always looked surprised to see her.

"Jade what are you… Why do I even bother to ask?" Jackie sighed as both he and Dominic were tackled as they tried to get the box back.

Dominic growled, her green eyes turning purple as she threw the attackers off of her using her great strength. Her dragon eyes glared at her father trapped in Valmont warning him not to come any closer. Jackie managed to kick the box to Jade. Dominic gave Jackie a look as if to say 'are you serious?' The Enforcers immediately chased after her. Jade seemed to be everywhere at once and Dominic felt herself being pulled in multiple directions eventually she spotted Jade with the box and Jackie and Hak Foo leaping through the air. Dominic landed her own flying kick on him sending him toppling through a door and almost down a flight of stairs but Hak Foo caught himself. Dominic took Jade and ran in a different direction than Jackie who still had the box. Jackie was forced to jump to the giant toy display in an attempt to escape. But the Dark Hand jumped after him causing the mechanical arm they were now all clinging to fail and fall. After setting Jade somewhere safe she dove after them trying to use her powers to slow their fall but she wasn't strong enough. And they ended up crashing to the ground.

Dominic landed next to Jackie and tried to help him up. He pulled the box out from under his shirt and that's when Hak Foo took her by surprise kicking her hard into the pile of debris dazing her.

"I'll teach you to take things that don't belong to you!" Hak Foo growled preparing to beat Jackie into a pulp but Shendu stopped him.

"I have a better idea" he grinned.

He would deal with the fact that the human had struck his daughter later. It wasn't as if she had a choice since she was still under the Chan brat's control as far as he knew.

By the time Dominic managed to get up, the Dark Hand were gone and had taken the panku box but luckily it had left a mark on Jackie's stomach when he landed on it. After a quick call to Uncle it was revealed that it was a trigram of the mountain demon Po Kong. The returned to the hotel they were staying at. Dominic left Jackie alone so he could clean himself up and deal with Jade. She needed to contemplate the riddle. She was pulled out of her train of thought when she heard Jackie scream in alarm. She burst in thinking both he and Jade were in danger but her eyes went wide at the sight of 20 Jade's.

"Oh hey Dominic?" they all greeted as if nothing was wrong.

One of the Jades explained that she had cast a duplication spell on herself and she wasn't sure why it continued to duplicate her. After getting them all some food Jackie instructed Jade to stay put and tell Uncle where they were going.

"You think she'll stay put?" Dominic asked already knowing the answer.

"I hope so." Jackie sighed as they made their way to the mouth of the river where a temple.

There didn't appear to be anyone there as they searched for the demon portal entrance that was until an eerie green beam shot out from behind them transforming a lock to match the trigram of Po Kong. Both Dominic and Jackie gaped in shock and were distracted enough allowing Ratso and Hak Foo to restrain the two of them.

"Many thanks for leading us here." Shendu commented. Dominic growled at the human holding her. She did not like being restrained by anyone nor anything. She struggled trying to break free but Hak Foo had her off the ground and was holding her in such a way that she couldn't get any leverage to break free. Jackie was having similar luck and both could do nothing as the panku box was used to open a massive portal and the mountain demon stepped through.

Po Kong gave a menacing grin down at them.

"Behold the triumphant return of my sister Po Kong the mountain demon." Shendu exclaimed.

"Must be his big sister." Ratso whispered to Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Enough fan fair." Po Kong ordered. "What's for supper?" She eyed Dominic and Jackie.

"Chan." Shendu offered. "Bon appetite'"

Po Kong grinned at the offer before also glancing over at Dominic who continued to struggle but Shendu stepped between the demon and his daughter making it clear that she was not on the menu. With the threat of being eaten Jackie found new motivation and managed to break free and make a run for it. Shendu turned to his struggling daughter and laid a hand on her face causing her to freeze and look at him.

"Be still." He ordered. Dominic gave him an apologetic look.

"You know I can't." she said her green human eyes changing to purple dragon ones and her claws coming out. She dug them into Hak Foo's side drawing blood and forcing him to let go of her. Dominic dropped to the ground and ran towards Po Kong.

"Stop her!" Shendu ordered but Dominic easily managed to avoid the Enforcers.

Po Kong had managed to catch Jackie and was about to eat him when Jade's voice rang out across the courtyard.

"Hey big bertha!" she called causing everyone to turn. Even Dominic skidded to a halt. "It's not polite to play with your food."

Po Kong only grinned at the new snack.

"Hmm another tiny portion?" the mountain demon commented.

Of all the stupid things Jade has ever done this has got to be the dumbest. She was about to put herself between the demon when the temple doors fully opened revealing around 100 Jades. Po Kong laughed as she dropped Jackie. The mountain demon leaned down to try and snag some of the Jades but Dominic leapt into the air and slammed back down into the ground. The earth responded and a spire of rock slammed into Po Kong's side knocking her onto her back and causing a mini earthquake. Dominic shifted to her dragon form and flew above the demon. Po Kong gave an angry scowl and swiped at the dragon but Dominic blasted the demon's hand and arm with an intense blue fire. Po Kong screamed out in agony. It was then that Uncle arrived with the chi spell to reseal the demon. The Jades charged the downed demon and the Dark Hand grabbing and trying to hold them down to give Uncle the time he needed. Dominic landed on the pinned demon's chest and began to tear at her with her claws. Po Kong again yelled out in pain but this time she attempted to bite the dragon but Dominic was just out of reach of the demons Uncle was finishing preparations for the spell.

"Quickly the drum!" Uncle ordered.

"Um drum?" Toru asked.

"The symbol of the immortal that banished Po Kong." Uncle stated.

"Uh I thought you had it." Toru said sheepishly.

"Eyaw! What kind of apprentice are you?" Uncle yelled.

"A lousy one." Toru sighed.

Thankfully Jackie spotted a drum in a crushed souvenir stand. They cast the spell on the drum but it needed to beat it three times. Shendu managed to break free and attempted to stop Jackie but he was thrown into the drum completing the spell. The portal reopened and began pulling Po Kong back to the demon realm. The demon dug her claws into the ground trying to keep from being pulled through. Everyone else scrambled out of the way trying not to get pulled in too. Dominic had taken to the air; her wings were powerful enough to resist the pull of the demon portal.

The portal closed as soon as Po Kong was through. In the lingering confusion Ratso snagged the panko box and they escaped. Dominic let them and instead landed by the Chans.

"The panku box is gone!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I think we have a bigger problem." Uncle commented pointing at the many Jades. "I will have to do research."

"No need Sensei I believe no finishing charm was applied to the original spell which is why it continues to duplicate." Toru commented.

Uncle gawped in surprise.

"I did some reading on the trip here." Toru admitted.

"Toru will be a good apprentice" Uncle declared.

"Did you bring the finishing charm?" Jackie asked.

Toru nodded. "But it will only work on the original Jade." He commented.

Every Jade claimed to be the original.

"Ok however cast the spell in the first place is grounded with no tv for a month." Jackie threatened. In an instant, every Jade pointed to the original expect the original of course.

"Tattle tails" the original Jade scowled crossing her arms.

Dominic gave an amused chuckle. "Well you guys seem to have this well in hand. You know how to summon me." She said taking flight and returning home.

Back at the Dark Hand's hideout Shendu passed back and forth. He was somewhat disappointed that Po Kong had been sealed away again. It would defiantly come back to bite him later on. He couldn't believe how vicious his daughter had been towards his demon sister. It was natural for dragons to be vicious towards demons but what she did was specifically designed to inflict pain. She had obviously not intended to reseal Po Kong but to kill her slowly. He needed to ask her about it when next they met but he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at her skill and ferocity.


	8. Wind of a Demon

"So, let me get this straight." Dominic began as she leaned against a wall of Uncle's shop. "My dad got himself and a couple of the enforcers thrown in prison to get to the next demon portal?"

"Pretty much and the demon kind of has already been freed." Jade rubbed the back of her hair nervously.

"You know you guys are supposed to call me before the demon is released, right?" Dominic asked though in truth she was glad she was going to get to tear into another demon. "You know what, never mind. I'll meet you guys there. "

Dominic hurried outside and shifted into her dragon form taking flight and heading towards to prison. She was extremely surprised to find Jade Toru Uncle and Jackie in a prison uniform.

"What the… how did you beat me here?" she asked.

Jade pulled out the rooster and rabbit talisman. "Speed plus levitation equals flight."

"Right. So what demon are we dealing with?" Dominic asked turning to Jackie.

"It's the wind demon and he's still inside the prison." Jackie informed her

"I will gather chi spell ingredients." Uncle stated just before Toru scooped him up and sped off using the rabbit talisman.

"Alright then." Dominic said. Then I need to get in there." She took flight and blasted the prison doors open with her dragon fire and made her way through the halls not caring if anyone saw her like this. She was too focused on her task. She was trying to sense where her dad was because that would be where the wind demon was too. She didn't even realize that Jackie and Jade had followed her until she found the opening to the underground tunnels where the dark hand had escaped.

"Fire in the hole." Jade joked as she tried to jump in but Jackie stopped her.

"No Jade. You need to stay here." Jackie insisted.

"In a prison?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"She's got a point." Dominic shrugged. Jackie had no choice to let her come.

Dominic had to shift to her human form to get through the opening. She shifted once again when they were down in the tunnels. The dragon listened intently for the sound of the Dark Hand, her father or even the demon.

"We're never going to find them." Jade commented. "It's not like we're going to just bump into them."

She had no more said it when Jackie rounded a corner and did just that bumping into Xiao Fung in his human form. The demon did not look happy to see them.

"It's time I dealt with this human" Xiao Fung growled as he changed back to his normal form.

Dominic quickly put herself between the demon and the humans. She growled and rattled her purple scales as her tail whipped around furiously. The demon didn't look intimidated in the least. Jackie grabbed Jade and ran for safety but Xiao Fung had other ideas. The wind demon took a sharp inhaling breath pulling the three smaller beings towards him. Shendu watched his daughter with a fearful expression as she was pulled closer to his demon siblings gaping mouth. Dominic dug her claws into the ground that it wasn't doing much good. For once being in her dragon form was a disadvantage. In a flash of fire, she shifted back to her human form and opened her tessen to send a concentrated blast of wind at the demon. It hit him in the back of his throat. The demon coughed as he tasted his own blood. He snarled as he eyed pair of tessen in the girls. The glowing marks along the ribs caught his attention.

"You will pay for that!" Xiao Fung hissed.

Suddenly Uncle and Toru appeared out of nowhere with the help of the rabbit talisman.

"I need time to prepare the spell." Uncle called.

Dominic nodded and charged using the blades on the tessen to deliver another wound on his face before shifting back to dragon form mid leap jumping on the demons back and biting down. The demon yowled in pain trying to throw the dragon off to no avail. She raked her claws down his back. It was the perfect distraction as Uncle and Toru began chanting the spell. The Dark Hand attempted to stop the spell but with Jackie and Toru there they couldn't get close to Uncle. Xiao Fung realized what was happening and jumped up into the air slamming the dragon into the ceiling of the tunnel. It dazed her and she let go slumping to the ground. Xiao Fung didn't pay any attention to her as he leapt at the wizard and his apprentice too late as the spell was completed and he was pulled back in the demon realm. In his attempt to escape the spell Xiao Fung blasted the Dark hand and her father with his wind that sent them flying out of the tunnel.

Dominic groaned in pain as she pushed herself up. Jade hurried over to the dragon's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll live." She groaned.

"Good because I lost a couple of the talismans in the wind." Jade smiled awkwardly.

Dominic groaned again as she started to help look for them. Suddenly a couple of guards appeared out of nowhere and tried to drag Jackie back to prison. They didn't seem to care that there were other people or a dragon in the tunnel. Dominic sighed as her eyes started to glow and both guards slumped to the ground unconscious.

"They're fine." Dominic said before anyone could say anything. "Let's just find the talismans and get out of here."

Later after returning to San Francisco the dragon laid in a cool slow-moving creek to try and sooth her injuries. It wasn't the best option but her head was pounding and her body ached so it was better than nothing. She had just started to drift of when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to quickly snap at the human touching her but stopped short when she saw it was her father.

"There are better ways to heal." Shendu pointed out "like the horse talisman for instance."

"I know but I don't have access to it and the moon isn't full enough to really have much or an effect." Dominic sighed resting her head on the ground.

It angered Shendu to see his daughter like this. It was undignified.

"You should be more careful when fighting my demon brethren." Shendu stated. "You're fighting style is reckless to say the least and you are extremely lucky you have survived thus far."

"Did you come here for a reason other than to criticize me?" Dominic half growled.

"I came to offer you a bit of comfort and advice is all." He said not seeming to be bothered by the growl. When she didn't protest he sat beside her silently until she drifted off again. Deep down he did not want his adoptive daughter to be hurt again like this but he wasn't strong enough to stop her either.


	9. Moonlight

“He’s where now?” Dominic demanded 

“On a space shuttle headed to the international space station.” Captain Black repeated. 

This was the first time she had talked to the leader of section thirteen since he had tried to kill her during their first meeting. She could tell he was uneasy around her which was both a good and bad thing in her opinion. He was right to be afraid of her given her powerful state. She was a dragon after all and they demanded respect. The bad thing was he might try to gun her down again. She would have to be especially careful around him. 

“Alright I’m pretty sure I can get up there I just need a general direction of where the station is so I don’t go off in the wrong direction.” She requested. 

The captain showed her a display of the station’s current position She could definitely work with that. “You’re not going to wait for the spell ingredients?” he asked.

Dominic shook her head. “I don’t know how to cast a chi spell, but I can buy you some time.” She commented before rushing into a nearby shadow. The shadow realm was dark and she only saw a few shadow demons but they paid her no mind. Traveling in the shadow realm was complicated but she knew how to navigate the winding paths and eventually found the shadows of the station. She came out from one of the shadows on the station. She only took a few steps when she found Jackie and low and behold Jade was with him. “Why am I not surprised?” she deadpanned making both of them jump.

Jade gave a sheepish smile while Jackie just shrugged. 

“Let’s get the box.” Jackie said. He snuck up behind Chow with surprising stealth and knocked him out. 

“Nice work.” She said holding her hand out to take it. “They won’t get it from me.”

Jackie hesitated.  
“Oh, everyone’s an astronaut.” Finn commented as the Dark Hand approached.

The Panku Box!” Shendu stated pointed at the artifact in Jackie’s hand.

Dominic took the opportunity to snatch the box herself and moved away from Jackie and Jade. She wanted the attention off of them. Her eyes changed to their purple dragon appearance reminding everyone that she may look like a little girl but she was extremely dangerous. 

“Hak Foo, retrieve the box!” Shendu ordered. 

Hak Foo hesitated momentarily but it seemed he was more fearful of Shendu’s wrath than hers and moved forward to take it from her.

“You’re gonna have to catch me first suckers.” She smirked before bolting through the station. 

“Leopard chases gazelle!” Hak Foo roared as he gave chase. 

He was the only one that chased after, so she had to assume the others were going after Jackie and Jade. So much for that plan. It looked like she was gonna have to fight but how? She was limited on elements she could use. Her dragon fire was definitely out and it was too compact for her to shift to her dragon form. Before she could think up a plan she ran right into her father. Seems he had circled around to cut her off. Hak Foo took full advantage of the situation to grab her. Unlike the last time he did this she made sure he didn’t get a good grip and thrashed around bringing out her claws slashing at and biting at her captor. He groaned in agony as she tore through his space suit and drew blood but held onto her. She only stopped her attack when the Panku box began glowing and the portal key hole appeared. The box flew towards it and the portal opened. Dominic spit out the piece of space suit between her teeth and glared at Tso Lan, the moon demon as he came though.

“Oh come on!” she growled.

“Tso Lan, so good to see you.” Shendu greeted.

“Skip the pleasantries Shendu. I’m only interested in seizing control of the moons gravitational force, so that I may pull the ball from its orbit.”

Dominic’s eyes widened. “That will ruin earth’s ecosystems!” she protested.

“Hush! He would not cause such a effect to the planet.” Shendu stated confident that his demon brother would not destroy the earth like that when their other siblings also had a claim. 

“The child is correct. Only then will the earth’s landscape will be to my liking.” Tso Lan confirmed. 

“Alright seems he would attempt to do that sort of thing.” Shendu thought to himself. “But brother what of the others claims?” 

“The others are not here!” Tso Lan stated. “And you would be wise not to try and stop me.” As if in warning supplies and equipment floated up above Shendu threateningly.

Oh heck no! With that Dominic struggled even more and ended up elbowing Hak Foo in the face. He groaned in pain and released her. It was then that Jackie came barreling into the moon demon on a rocket propelled backpack. The demon lost his focus and everything he was holding up dropped. Dominic dove and tackled her father out of the way. The supplies and equipment barely missed crushing them both. Dominic gave him a look that said ‘are you alright?’ but the look on his face was one of complete surprise. A gasp of shock made her look up to see Jade gaping at her as if she had just betrayed them. She didn’t have time to deal with the younger girl right now. 

Tso Lan shook his head clear as head and glared at Jackie and raised one of his sets of claws to tear through him but Dominic quickly got to her feet and slammed into him herself. She dug her claws into him drawing dark blood and causing the demon to howl in pain He managed to snag her with his claws, drawing bright red blood that was on fire, and throw her into the Dark Hand with enough force them all into a pod of some kind. Dominic pushed herself up as Tso Lan was trying to put out the fire from her blood screaming his head off while doing so. She surged forward this time intending to go for his throat with her teeth. She didn’t see Jade close the pod door as she escaped trapping the Dark Hand inside. She was completely focused on the moon demon who was ready for her this time. 

“Behold my mastery of gravity.” Tso Lan proclaimed raising his four arms. Suddenly gravity ceased and pretty much everything that wasn’t bolted down began to float. Dominic was one of those things that didn’t float. Her kind had some gravity powers but was she a master of those abilities? Not even close. While she didn’t float she felt extremely light and that made her an easy target for what happened next. Tso Lan used his powers to crush and twist some of the metal equipment into sharp projectiles.   
Shendu had just managed to get back up and gaze through the pod window just in time to see the moon demon launch them and for several of them to slice through his daughter’s human form. He screamed out banging on the door to try and get to her but the pod, a trash pod, released from the station sending him and the Dark Hand back towards Earth. The last thing he saw was Dominic staggering sideways from her injuries.

Dominic cried out as she was hit multiple times. Nothing vital was hit but there was a lot of blood. The fire in her blood almost made her look like a human torch as she staggered to the side and went down to one knee. Tso Lan was about to attack again, probably to even deliver the finishing blow, when Jade decided to intervene. Using the rabbit talisman to propel an oxygen tank at high speed into the demon and out of the station. Both she and Jackie floated over to her. Dominic was holding herself tightly and trying to stop the bleeding from her many deep cuts. She looked up at the two humans, the pupils of her purple eyes had contracted to thin slits.

“It’s not over.” She growled.

Jade floated over to the window and sure enough she could she Tso Lan’s dark energy was beginning to spread over the moon’s surface. 

“Uh tall, dark, and creepy is doing his dark mojo on the moon!” Jade informed them. 

Dominic didn’t have to see it. She could feel it. It was like something was pulling at her insides and trying to rip them out. 

“We could really use a chi spell right about now.” Jackie stated.  
It was at that moment a lotus pod floated up to them. 

“Is that…” Jade trailed off.

“The symbol of the immortal that banished Tso Lan.” Tohru confirmed. 

Dominic blinked in surprise at seeing Tohru. Where had they found a space suit big enough? There was one problem they needed to get closer for the spell to take effect so that meant going to the moon. Dominic was all for that idea and clawed her way into a standing position.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Jackie asked.

“To fight a moon demon.” She stated as if it should have been obvious. 

“I don’t think we have a space suit that would work for you.” Jade pointed out indicated to her fire blood.

Dominic took a deep breath and focused. The fire from her blood died down until it looked as small as embers. “I don’t require a space suit.” She informed them. 

It was true. Moon dragons sometimes lived on the moon and could use their gravity abilities to keep a bubble of oxygen around themselves and could survive for long periods of time depending on how much food and water they had brought with them. She wouldn’t be up here long enough to require those. Reluctantly they agreed to let her come along. The ride to the moon itself was not very pleasant. The monkey pilot Cosmo ended up crash landing on the moons surface. Dominic was the first to leave the ship. In her usual flash of white fire, she transformed into her dragon form. There were still deep cuts slashed across her glittering purple scales, but they were now bigger matching her proportions. Something strange happened as she had transformed. Her scales rippled to a glowing white color. Probably an effect of being on the moon. It made the bright red blood on her scales look even more gruesome but that wasn’t the only strange thing to happen. The cuts began to close just enough speed for her to notice it. She knew moonlight healed but it had never done it this fast. Jackie was getting used to the moons gravity as he crawled out of the crater they had landed in when Tso Lan picked him up angrily.

“You dare interrupt my moment of triumph?” he demanded.

Dominic bared her teeth in warning. The moon was making her feel refreshed and she was ready for round two. “Oh we dare demon boy!”

The moon demon threw Jackie at her but she dodged and charged the demon slamming into him and locked her claws in his. His park energy crackled around her trying to crush her but her own gravity powers held his back. Was she crazy or did they seem stronger here? The two forces were beginning to create a crater where they grappled and began to topple down into it. Most of them hit Tso Lan but not a single moon rock struck Dominic and she noticed. 

“I don’t think the moon like you very much.” she smirked. 

Tso Lan narrowed his eyes but they widened again when he heard an incantation and looked up to see Jackie with a lotus pod floating in his helmet.“Hmm in order for you to hex me you would have to remove your helmet and you cannot do that.” The demon commented. 

Jackie knew he was right but had another idea. “Then allow me to air this out.” He said disconnecting his air hose and shooting the lotus pod at the demon. 

Dominic took advantage of Tso Lan’s distraction to use her current grip on him and strength to lift him up, let go, and flip sending her tail slamming into his face and him spiraling into the air. The lotus petals broke apart from one another in beams of light and phased into the demon. Tso Lan screamed out and all the dark energy that had been surrounding the moon retreated back into the demon as he was pulled back through his portal. 

Dominic sighed in relieve as she slumped to the ground. This was one time she was happy they had gotten the demon back into the portal quickly. Jade came bouncing by saying something about a science project. Dominic chuckled at her joy. If her classmates knew that she had gone to the moon they would be so jealous. That was like every kids dream. Jade paused when she noticed the new color of the dragon’s scales. 

“Why are your scales white?” the child asked.

“I’m part moon dragon.” Dominic shrugged picking up a moon rock. She could feel some of the moons power radiating off of it. Yep she was definitely taking a few of these back home. 

The ride back was rather rough as well. Dominic had spent most of the ride in a semiconscious state. That fight had taken more out of her than she realized. She realized it now that the extreme effect of the moon wasn’t working on her anymore. The only thing making her feel better were the three moon rocks she held tightly in her grip. She hadn’t been on the moon long enough for it to completely heal her wounds and she was still covered in a lot of blood, so it looked worse than it was. She gave a number of the humans panic attacks when they saw this thirteen year old girl in such a state. 

“I’m fine!.” She insisted.

“You don’t look fine.” Captain Black insisted. “Let some of the medics take a look at you back at section thirteen.”

“No thanks, I don’t really trust human doctor…ouch!” Dominic was cut off when she was flicked by Uncle.

“You will go see doctors, so wounds not get infected!” Uncle insisted. “We need you in good condition for when the next portal is found.” 

Dominic was seriously shocked. Her wounds weren’t that bad, but she was not about to disrespect her elder by refusing. “Yes sir.” She relented.


End file.
